<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hired Gun by Kaini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052976">The Hired Gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaini/pseuds/Kaini'>Kaini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptage [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apex Games, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cryptage - Freeform, crypto/mirage, does this count as a slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaini/pseuds/Kaini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Crypto disappeared from the Apex Games, and Mirage is still looking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptage [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written during season 5 so this is now it's own AU I guess haha RIP the mirage voy'age. Also the knowledge it's a ship and not a hovercraft and mirage could always just fly it away will never cease to make me laugh. Hello?? the entire top deck is open??</p>
<p>If you want to picture this fic as I did, Mirage is wearing his 'The Prestige' skin and Crypto is wearing 'The Hired Gun', obviously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange, not to be recognized. </p>
<p>Strange, but like… totally fine. Mirage had finally found a planet far enough off the beaten path where he could move through a crowd without being swarmed. </p>
<p>He was tired of hearing about the games. The latest news has finally moved on from talking about the missing Legend (Crypto) to speculation on who would replace him, which… wasn’t really better. </p>
<p>There was stuff about Mirage, too. The tabloids were going crazy with the speculation about his vacation - if he was actually going to retire or whatever. The answer was no, of course it was - he loved it too much, would always go back to being that reason for people to cheer probably up until it killed him. But he'd needed a break. </p>
<p>He'd given up on looking for Crypto, though. Too big a galaxy. Or that was what he told himself, just so he wouldn't be disappointed - but he was still habitually checking faces in the crowd as he moved through, because he couldn't help it. A tiny, rebellious part of him still <em> hoped</em>, even though it had almost been a year. </p>
<p>A year and still that annoying little spark of hope refused to be completely smothered.  Which made it hard to enjoy his very extended time off. </p>
<p>But like, whatever. He needed to stop thinking about it, easier said than done. At the moment he was headed for a local bar a friend, or rather an acquaintance had invited him to, and was having trouble getting there on foot because the crowd was ridiculous. Some kind of event happening in the under-city that night or something, and since the whole place was a maze of thin alleyways… </p>
<p>“Watch it.” He muttered when somebody in the crowd elbowed him squarely in the chest, and got a dirty look when the guy realized. He almost wished the dude would try him, ‘cuz he was in that kinda mood, but the dirty look was all he got before the crowd swallowed them both again. </p>
<p>And that was when he heard it; a familiar sound that his ears picked up even among the general din of the night. <em> Drone.  </em></p>
<p>Sounded <em> exactly </em> like Crypto’s drone. Mirage would know; he’d dealt with it in the arena enough times to practically hear it in his sleep, not to mention all the times Crypto just had it on while they hung out, or while he was working on it. </p>
<p>He knew he shouldn’t follow it. It wouldn’t be Crypto’s - maybe it was just one of the same make, maybe Crypto was out there selling the design now that he didn’t need it for the games, who knew. </p>
<p>But what did Mirage do?</p>
<p>He peeled away from the crowd in the direction of the sound, because of course he did. Because that little tiny flicker of hope said <em> what if it is Crypto’s? You can’t ignore it.  </em></p>
<p>Mirage followed the electronic buzz down twisting alleys, catching a glimpse of the thing itself only once as a green blur. But it looked like… </p>
<p>It really looked like Crypto’s. Stupid, didn’t wanna get his hopes up, but… </p>
<p>He did notice that he wasn’t the only one following the drone, though. He kept catching glimpses of the same people, two suits, going the same direction. Something was going on, and he was gonna have to be careful not to get in the middle of it, unless of course it was actually… </p>
<p>Abruptly the drone noise stopped. </p>
<p>Mirage nearly panicked that he’d lost it, but then around the next corner there was someone standing in the alley, giving the drone a twirl before he holstered it on his back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Tae Joon.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked different, and Elliott had never seen him in all black, but it was definitely Tae Joon. He’d know those legs anywhere. </p>
<p>“Tae?” </p>
<p>Mirage called out to him before he could actually think about what he was doing - and of course, immediately, Crypto jolted like a spooked animal and turned to <em> run.  </em></p>
<p>Like, fucking <em> took off </em> like his life depended on it. </p>
<p>And just… No. Absolutely fucking not, Mirage was <em> not </em> going to lose him again, not after all that time. He dashed after him, managing to catch him by the arm before he could turn the corner and really get going on those long ass legs. </p>
<p>“No! Tae, for God’s sake-” </p>
<p>He had to tighten his grip when Crypto struggled, tried to wrench his arm away without even looking at him. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s me - look - “ </p>
<p>“Let go!” Crypto hissed, “I don’t know you! Let go of me -”</p>
<p>Fucking <em> hell</em>, hearing that soft voice after like a year was really something, even if he was spewing bullshit. “Don’t fucking give me that, Tae Joon, look at me.”</p>
<p>Mirage gave his arm a harsh little yank and regretted it almost instantly when a distinct peal of fear flickered across Crypto’s face. <em> Jesus</em>. Guy had been jerked around so goddamn much, he was just <em> scared</em>. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Mirage tried instead, loosening his grip. He wasn’t willing to completely let go, though. Crypto would run. He would slither out of Mirage’s grip and run and it’d take another year to find him again, if ever. “Haven’t forgotten me already, have you…?” He teased gently, though there was nothing humorous in the tone. </p>
<p>“... Please, Elliott. Let go.” Crypto whispered, and God, he sounded so fucking terrified. He still wouldn’t look him in the face.  </p>
<p>“No.” Mirage just hissed, “No, that’s bullshit, <em> talk to me</em>, how could you just <em> leave </em>…?”</p>
<p>“I <em> had </em> to-”</p>
<p>They were both interrupted by gunfire before Mirage could even open his mouth to argue, and of course he had to let go. Couldn’t just hold him there while they were getting shot at, <em> Jesus</em>, and as predicted Crypto immediately darted off as soon as he was released. Mirage didn’t hesitate to go after him, dodging down alleys pointedly <em> away </em> from the sound of gunfire.</p>
<p>A very distinct sound, actually - disruptor rounds. Hadn’t heard that in a long time. </p>
<p>He chanced a glance back while still trying to keep eyes on Crypto to see it was those two suits from earlier, chasing them. Weird they were using disruptor rounds though, unless - </p>
<p>One of the shots zinged past him - they weren’t aiming at Mirage - and just barely missed Tae Joon. Tae whipped around with a pistol, but it was the next shot that caught him squarely in the chest, and he just - went down, his cry cut off by that distinct disruptor crackle. </p>
<p>Really good thing Mirage was wearing his holo-tech over his civilian jacket. It took him just another second to slide to Tae’s side, grab him, and then they both went invisible before those suits got close. </p>
<p>The guys were so fucking dumb for the decoys too, caught totally off guard, so Mirage just picked Tae up as best he could and booked it. </p>
<p>Good thing Crypto was so light, because he was being no help at all. He was actually gasping like he couldn’t breathe, up until that abruptly stopped, assumedly when he passed out. Which was actually scary as fuck, Mirage just - had to get them somewhere safe like, right then - </p>
<p>It didn’t seem like they were being followed, anyway, those suits too busy chasing decoys down the other alleyways. Mirage ducked past a few more corners and then just hoped he was far enough away, sinking to his knees to gingerly let Crypto down. </p>
<p>“Tae?” He whispered as his tech flicked off, gently touching his cheek. He’d, uh - he’d changed his hair. And he was breathing, that was really important - </p>
<p>“Tae Joon?” Passed the fuck out, though. He looked okay, he was wearing some sort of - armor or something under his sharp black jacket and there was just a scorch mark where the round had hit. </p>
<p>So, okay. Maybe the disruptor just fucked him up? Mirage recalled he’d been vulnerable to his own EMP, in the arena. Messed with his own tech, and some of that was like, wired into his brain… </p>
<p>God, hopefully he was okay. Mirage hoisted him up again, checked his breathing, (which was shallow but okay) then headed in the direction of the hotel where he was staying. That’d be safe enough, right? Probably not to Crypto’s standards, but he wasn’t exactly conscious enough to argue. </p>
<p>It was funny in a not-funny-in-the-moment kinda way that it was actually the second time Mirage had carried a very unconscious Crypto to safety. Though that week or whatever on Talos still felt like something that had happened like, just to the left of reality, especially with how long ago it’d been. </p>
<p>What like… kept happening after that had been real, though. And Mirage just couldn’t believe it had all been nothing to Crypto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mirage had to sneak in the back of his hotel, 'cuz it probably wasn't a good look to haul Crypto's unconscious ass through the front lobby. Might raise a few questions, y'know. But by the time he'd snuck up to his room and unlocked it, Crypto was actually starting to rouse a bit, struggling a little in his arms. </p>
<p>"Hey - just me, just me." Mirage murmured as he deposited him on the bed, though - apparently Crypto didn't hear him, because as soon as he was conscious enough he tried to make his escape - by whipping the drone off his back and swinging it at Mirage with all the force he was capable of while still on his ass. </p>
<p>Mirage only barely avoided a broken nose by ducking back in the nick of time. "HEY!" </p>
<p>Crypto slid off the bed and stumbled up, or tried to - he ended up on the floor again, clearly disoriented. </p>
<p>"Hey." Mirage tried again, softly. Crypto only looked in his direction when he approached, when Mirage got in his peripheral vision - could he hear? </p>
<p>"It's me? Mirage? Really good looking, real charmer, remember?" Or maybe the disruptor had fried his brain and he didn't remember - </p>
<p>That recognition flashed in Tae's eyes, though, and his shoulders lost that adrenaline-rush sort of tension. </p>
<p>"<em>Mianhae… </em>" Crypto whispered, still crouched on the floor, and Mirage knew that one - 'sorry.' </p>
<p>"Can you hear me?" Mirage asked softly, and Crypto just frowned at him, so no. His gaze darted around the room a bit, trying to figure out where he was, calculate his escape if he needed it. Mirage knew that look. </p>
<p>He held up a hand, hoping that sufficed for <em> 'Jesus Tae I'm not gonna hurt you please don't run off.' </em>Crypto still had that spooked animal look about him, like he was thinking about running and hadn't quite decided yet. </p>
<p>Mirage miiight have conveniently placed himself between Crypto and the door. </p>
<p>Crypto didn't take off anyway, just shook his head like he was trying to clear it, then reached up to tap the side of his face like he did when he brought up his HUD, scowling when it didn’t pop up. </p>
<p>"You, uh… need any help?" Kinda dumb to keep trying to talk to him when he was clearly deaf, but… </p>
<p>Oh God, hopefully that wasn't permanent - </p>
<p>Mirage could only watch anxiously as finally one of the little holo-screens popped up in front of Crypto's face, and he started tapping away at thin air like he did. He was ignoring Mirage's pointedly worried glances, which was awkward when they were still both crouched on the floor… </p>
<p>"There." Crypto whispered suddenly, finally looking at him. </p>
<p>"... Better? Can you hear me?" </p>
<p>"Ya." </p>
<p>Thank fuck. Crypto just pulled himself to his feet, adjusting his sharp coat and poking at the scorch mark on the … armor? On his chest. </p>
<p>"Your hearing is elec - electr - digital?" Mirage murmured, hovering. </p>
<p>"Ya. How else could I hear through the drone." </p>
<p>"I dunno like, a radio, an earpiece?"</p>
<p>Crypto gave him that look, that 'you are literally so stupid but I love you' look and honestly it made something tight in his chest loosen. Because there was Tae. Right there. Giving him that look. </p>
<p>"How did you find me…?" Crypto snapped suddenly, before Mirage could actually pull his head out of his ass and ask him if he was <em> okay </em>, considering he'd just been y'know, shot. "It should have been impossible, I - " </p>
<p>"I didn't <em> find </em> you, I was headed to a bar down the street, Tae. I heard the drone." </p>
<p>"... You're serious. You're actually serious." </p>
<p>"Well… yeah." Mirage murmured as Crypto pinched the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>"All that effort, and you just happen to - "</p>
<p>"Well, thank fuck! Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Well yeah, you do actually - where have you <em> been</em>, Tae Joon? How could you just <em> leave</em>?" </p>
<p>Crypto just shook his head, looking away. "I have to go. I shouldn't be here." </p>
<p>"No." Mirage hissed - "I just saved your life, you at least owe me an ex - an explain - you should talk to me." </p>
<p>"You don't understand! I'm trying to protect you, can't you see that?" Crypto's voice had taken on that slightly panicked tone, and he was eyeballing the door again. "You should let me go, pretend this never happened and you might be safe -" </p>
<p>"And I'm telling you I can handle myself and I'm not gonna do that. What the hell is happening, Tae Joon? You may as well answer me because I'm not letting you go until you do." Mirage said firmly. He wasn't gonna back down, not after he'd missed and searched for this fool for a goddamn year. </p>
<p>"I - I can't-" </p>
<p>"Tae, I swear-" </p>
<p>"You don't understand! My sister crossed the syndicate <em> once </em> and they had her killed! I woke up <em> the next day </em> and she was gone, and there was a bounty on my head, just like that! They took away everything, everyone I loved-" </p>
<p>He trailed off there, a shaky little breath leaving him. "... I lost everything. I don't want to lose you, too. I can't."</p>
<p>"Tae." Mirage said softly, reaching over to gently cup his cheek. Crypto let him, surprisingly, even when Mirage shifted his thumb to wipe at the tears he tried to blink away. "You're not gonna lose me, okay?"</p>
<p>"... You don't know that." He mumbled, still not quite meeting Mirage's eyes. He leaned into the touch with a little sigh, though; apparently it had been a while. </p>
<p>"Yeah, well, you ever think we can face this together? 'Cuz we can. I wanna help you." </p>
<p>"It’s not safe, I... are you sure?" Crypto sighed after the longest pause, his gaze flicking up finally. "You won't be able to go back to the games. I know that's what you want."</p>
<p>"I'll live. Sit down, okay? Tell me what the hell is happening. What made you leave?" </p>
<p>For a tense second Crypto stayed on his feet, like he might still try to run, but then he shifted to sit on the bed with Mirage, leaning on him a little in defeat. </p>
<p>"... During our last match, I found a message for me in that loot bunker, only readable by my drone. It was from Mila, my sister." </p>
<p>"I thought you said she was dead…?"</p>
<p>"I thought she was. Then I found that message and I… I didn't know. It seemed genuine, so I… if it was real, I had to find her before they did."</p>
<p>Mirage let out a nervous little breath when Crypto didn't immediately continue. "Did you? Find her?" </p>
<p>".. No. I don't know what to believe anymore. Maybe she was killed right after sending that message, or maybe it was faked. I don't know." </p>
<p>"So what are you doing out here?"</p>
<p>"Work. Have to make money somehow, now that I don't have a Legend's pay."</p>
<p>"Sooo, what are you, some kind of assassin?"</p>
<p>Crypto gave him that Look. "No. I deal in information."</p>
<p>Mirage made a soft little 'oh' sound. "Well, you kinda look like an assassin. You look good, by the way - oh, also, are you okay? Shoulda asked that like… a while ago, you kinda got shot and passed out on me…" </p>
<p>"Ya. I'm fine, it didn't penetrate. The disruptor just reset my tech." </p>
<p>"Soo, that's like… armor? That you're wearing?"</p>
<p>Crypto shrugged. "Essentially. I've already been shot once, it wasn't something I care to repeat." </p>
<p>"Wait, you mean like - outside the arena?" </p>
<p>Crypto froze, like he just realized he'd said too much. </p>
<p>"Yes." He murmured, though he stopped there. Didn’t wanna say any more. </p>
<p>Mirage waited a hot second, but it didn't seem like he was gonna. "... Tae. Were you okay? I mean, obviously you are now but - you can tell me. I'm not gonna like, use it against you, please just… trust me?" </p>
<p>He reached for Crypto's hand, his tone almost begging. Crypto was wearing like, armored gloves though, so it didn't quite have the intended effect when he threaded their fingers together. He tried, though, and Crypto gave his hand a little squeeze even as that uncertainty flicked across his face. </p>
<p>"I…" he hesitated, still. "It was when I first left. We, Legends, are a significant investment for the Syndicate so… they weren't happy I just bailed. They came after me, and I got away but… I was shot in the chest. Several times." </p>
<p>"Jesus, Tae -" </p>
<p>"I got it taken care of." He said almost defensively - Mirage was figuring out he just didn't want to admit to weaknesses, didn't want anybody knowing how to get to him. </p>
<p>"The bullets shredded a lung, though. I had to have it replaced." </p>
<p>Oh. Fuck. "Shit, is that why -" he'd been gasping for breath before he passed out. "The disruptor fucked with that?" </p>
<p>Crypto nodded, idly touching the armor on that side with his free hand, where the scorch mark was. "I'm fine now." </p>
<p>Mirage pulled him a little closer by the hand, running a thumb over his cool jaw. "You sure?" </p>
<p>Crypto drew in a little breath and nodded, glancing down when Mirage let go of his hand to gently cover that scorch mark with his. </p>
<p>"Hey. I missed you. Like, a lot." Mirage murmured softly, earnestly. “And I’m really glad you’re not dead. ‘N all that.” </p>
<p>Tae Joon’s gaze flicked back up. “... I missed you too.” He admitted finally, and just that little wall coming down was enough for Mirage to pull him into a kiss. </p>
<p>And man, did he just melt into it, all that tension leaving him at once.</p>
<p>“God, I missed you.” Mirage murmured when they parted for breath, “Fuck. Don’t ever do that to me again, do you realize? How much it fucking hurt to just find you gone?”</p>
<p>His voice was tight - he did not wanna cry all over Tae Joon, but that was definitely what was about to happen. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Crypto whispered, “I’m sorry, I - I was just trying to protect you. I didn’t want you to get hurt because of me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I - I get it, Tae, but I love you too damn much, that wasn’t gonna work.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what to make of the sheer surprise that flickered across Crypto’s face. “You-” </p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t make me say it again.” Mirage just quipped before going in for another hungry kiss. And apparently that was fine, ‘cuz Crypto kissed him like he wanted to devour him and boy had Mirage missed <em> that.  </em></p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” Crypto mumbled between them, so close their lips still brushed. “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“It’s - okay it <em> wasn’t </em>okay, but it is now.” Mirage said softly, “Just, promise me you won’t disappear on me again. Please?” </p>
<p>He added that last bit when the tiniest flicker of uncertainty crossed Crypto’s face. </p>
<p>“I’m serious, Tae.” He let his voice drop into that dead serious tone he almost never used. “I never got over you. I laid awake at night wondering what happened to you, if I’d ever see you again. Please, promise me?”</p>
<p>That uncertainty, or fear really, lingered as Crypto opened his mouth, then slowly closed it. </p>
<p>“Hey - I get it, things happen, all I’m asking is - just not without a word, okay? Even if something goes down, tell me. Talk to me, at the very least, though I’d rather stay with you.”</p>
<p>“... Okay.”  Crypto breathed after another hot second, after mulling over Elliott’s words. “Ya, I promise.”</p>
<p>Mirage couldn’t help but grin. “Great.” He murmured, then just - pulled Tae Joon into a solid hug. And the way he melted into it, just like the kiss, honestly made Mirage think he hadn’t had anybody else by his side the whole damn time since he’d run off. Which was probably true, and made something in his chest ache to think about. </p>
<p>But it was fine now, ‘cuz Tae Joon was there and he wasn’t going anywhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed at Mirage’s hotel that night, ‘cuz they were already there and it was pretty late, though it took some coaxing from Mirage to get Tae to agree. Paranoid as ever. </p>
<p>But Tae Joon curled up in his arms to sleep like he’d always belonged there and Elliott had never been so deliriously happy in his <em> life. </em> He didn’t even sleep himself, even when Tae was dead out in his arms - it felt too unreal, like he’d wake up and it would have just been a drunken hallucination. Literally he was pretty sure he stayed up all night, just holding Crypto and stealing little touches even as he shifted a bit in his sleep. He’d always been such a light sleeper, but he must have been really tired. </p>
<p>He had some more scars, Mirage noticed. Plus some more augments and his new haircut was really sexy. Fun to play with with the tips of his fingers. </p>
<p>God, he’d missed Tae Joon <em> so much</em>. In a weird way he was almost disappointed when they got up the next morning, ‘cuz he was out of time to re-familiarize himself with every inch of Tae’s skin. </p>
<p>“So, uh- “ Elliott murmured as Tae immediately checked around their hotel room then started to get ready in a hurry like he was expected somewhere. Probably just used to rushing things since he’d been on the run. “I was thinking, we could head back to Solace - “ </p>
<p>Tae Joon immediately shook his head. “Can’t. I have work to do.” </p>
<p>“... Work?”</p>
<p>“I told you, I deal in information. I have a client, that’s why I’m here. I need to finish the job.” As he said it, he gave his drone a twirl and holstered it on his back, which actually distracted Mirage for a hot second because - well. Hot. </p>
<p>“So… okay. Can I help?” </p>
<p>Crypto smiled, he honest to god cracked a little grin and it just about knocked Mirage out. </p>
<p>“I was hoping you’d ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there might be more lol. This might turn into 'Mirage and Crypto's adventures in the outlands' if I get truly inspired haha. We shall see. </p><p>Find me playing Apex on twitch at twitch.tv/benigndirector. I talk about my writing sometimes. You can also find me on twitter at @Benign_Director.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up with Tae Joon in his arms still felt like a dream. Even when it was Mirage waking up to Tae trying to slyly escape his arms without waking him, which he failed at every time. Mirage just tightened his arms around Tae Joon’s waist, earning the cutest little put-out sound. </p><p>"Elliott - let go." Crypto huffed, actually trying to get out of bed. </p><p>"Why." Mirage just pouted, refusing even as Crypto actually tried to struggle. Part of him was tempted to find out how far he'd go, but another part of him was pretty sure Crypto wouldn't hesitate to break his arms. </p><p>"We have work to do?" Crypto huffed, though there was something undeniably fond in it, and that was what made Mirage finally let him go, reluctant as he was. </p><p>"Work." Mirage snorted as he sat up, stretched. "We've been staking out the same damn place for three days. That's honestly what you do, oh master intelligence gather...er?"</p><p>"Ya. Most of the time." </p><p>"<em>Bo-ring </em>." </p><p>"You have no patience. And I'm not here to have fun."</p><p>He was already getting dressed, getting ready, and Mirage was just sitting there staring, watching him move like a slack-jawed idiot. </p><p>But okay, to be fair, he'd <em> really </em> missed Tae Joon. </p><p>"Come on." Tae said to snap him out of it. "We should probably pack up, as well. We'll move somewhere else tomorrow."</p><p>"Aw, seriously? I just got used to this place." Mirage grumbled - they were currently staying in a cheap but well-maintained little hotel, or motel, or whatever. He liked it because the bed was small and they had to practically sleep on top of each other. And the housekeeper lady was nice, though Crypto threw her suspicious looks every time they crossed paths. </p><p>"That's how it is. You can still get out, you know." </p><p>"Can't get rid of me that easy." Mirage teased with a cheesy grin, which just made Crypto roll his eyes, so mission successful. Finally he pried himself up and started getting ready, tossing his shit in his pack while he was at it, since they were apparently leaving. </p><p>He was kinda hoping he could eventually talk Tae Joon into coming with him back to Solace. Huge syndicate presence there, though. But Mirage wasn't all wanted and shit yet - he could still go back to his bar, tell the syndicate his vacation was over and he was ready to go back to the games. Be Crypto's inside man, or something. And Crypto could just stay with him. Plan. Easy. </p><p>They just had to finish up whatever Crypto was doing here first. Then Mirage could pitch him the idea before he took another job.</p><p>"Ready…?" Tae Joon interjected past his thoughts, and he nodded. </p><p>"Yeah! Yep. Let's hit it." </p><p> </p><p>They headed out of their hotel, slipping out the back as Crypto preferred before making their way onto the crowded city streets.</p><p>No one paid them any mind - the place was exactly the right kind of seedy where two men in gear could just disappear into the crowd without anybody giving a shit.</p><p>Which was probably why some underground fighting ring was based there. Crypto had already told him their mission was to retrieve a list of combatants and their standings.</p><p>Probably so whoever hired Crypto could cheat when placing their bets. At least, Mirage hoped it was that, rather than somebody wanting somebody <em> else </em> on the list killed. </p><p>
  <em> I just get the information. It's not my business what they do with it. </em>
</p><p>Crypto had said that when Mirage brought it up, and that just - didn't sit right with him, really. </p><p>But whatever. For now he was just goin' along with it, until he could drag Tae Joon with him back to Solace. </p><p>They took up a different position from yesterday, on a balcony across from the place Crypto suspected concealed an entrance to the underground. It was some kind of thrift store up front, which seemed super original to conceal illegal shit going on. Even Mirage coulda figured that one out. </p><p>Crypto sent out his drone, focused on the HUD as Mirage sat down cross-legged to play games on his phone. He was kinda tired of the whole stake out shtick. </p><p>"... Is the drone quieter?" He asked, though, as Crypto piloted it away. </p><p>"Ya. You mentioned recognizing the sound. I don't need that kind of attention." </p><p>"... So you modified it?" When the hell had he done that? "When?"</p><p>"Last couple nights." </p><p>"Uh, when? We sleep together." What. </p><p>"Doesn't mean I'm there all night. You sleep like a stone, Elliott. Someone has to watch our backs." </p><p>Mirage just stared at him, Crypto still utterly focused on his HUD. That kinda freaked him out, that Crypto could sneak in and out of his arms at night and he hadn't noticed. But he knew Crypto didn't sleep well, he just thought… maybe since he was there? He had been? </p><p>"Oh." He murmured, but Crypto was already in his own little world, what Mirage had dubbed Mission Mode. So, ignoring him. So Mirage went back to his game and when that got boring, pulled up his messages. </p><p>Crypto's gaze flicked toward him beyond his HUD. "What are you doing?" </p><p>"Texting my mom, why?" </p><p>Mirage didn't even look up, but Crypto jolted, very suddenly snatching the phone from Mirage's hands. </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>"<em>Aish</em>, Are you insane?" Crypto hissed, "this thing isn't secure! You can't be sending out messages, I thought you knew better!" </p><p>"It's my <em> mom</em>, she's not gonna turn us in-" </p><p>"That's not the point!" Crypto huffed, giving that <em> look. </em>"Your messages can be traced from outside, easily - you shouldn't even have this, it is too easy to get your location." </p><p>"Dude, give me back my phone-" Crypto was poking at it, rapidly scrolling through the menus at a speed only he was capable of. </p><p>"... Fine. I've disabled all the location services and any social features. You'll have to leave it until I can secure it properly." </p><p>Crypto tossed it back to him, going back to his drone, and Mirage could only scowl. "Great, so I can't even text my mom?" </p><p>Crypto sighed, snapping the drone's control cube shut with a bit more force than necessary. </p><p>"... Elliott." His tone was gentle, though, and that immediately quelled the sarcasm that was floating on Mirage's tongue. "I don't think you understand what you're giving up, throwing your lot in with me. You should go home." </p><p>"I told you, you're not getting rid of me-"</p><p>"She needs you." </p><p>That made Mirage's heart sink, a little. Of course Crypto knew, because he knew everything, and the sincerity in his tone hit kinda hard. </p><p>"... You don't have to do this either, you know. Come with me." Mirage pleaded softly - he'd wanted to wait until after they finished this 'job', but whatever. That plan was already shot to hell. </p><p>"You know I can't." </p><p>"You <em> think </em> you can't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shh!" Crypto hushed him harshly, all of a sudden, and honestly Mirage almost got upset - until he realized a second later there were footsteps somewhere below them, and Crypto was trying to duck out of sight. </p><p>They backed up and waited for whoever was down below to pass before Crypto went back to his drone, so… apparently they were done with that conversation. Which was just great, he’d totally blown that and Crypto was just gonna shut him out. </p><p>The drone flew back toward them, and Crypto stood up to catch it out of midair. </p><p>“Quit sulking - I have a job for you.” Crypto said suddenly, and Mirage blinked. </p><p>“Me?” He hadn’t really done… anything, since he joined up. Just hung with Crypto while he did surveillance. </p><p>"Yes. I need you to head down there. Take Hack with you-" He flipped the drone around to hand it to Mirage by the handle. "Pretend to be a customer, show some interest in items 'behind the counter' and then ask the owner about the fights. Can you do that?" </p><p>"Yeah, 'course." He was kinda excited to actually have something to do. Show Crypto he could <em> help</em>. </p><p>"<em>Without </em> being overtly suspicious, ya?" </p><p>"I'm <em> great </em> at fooling people, Tae. I've got this." </p><p>“<em>Meongcheonghan jis hajima, </em>and be careful. I’ll be listening through the drone.”</p><p>“Sweet.” He was pretty sure that first part was some sort of insult, but whatever. He should probably start learning some of that so he could call Crypto out on it, but… like, later. </p><p>He shoved the drone into his pack, making sure it was concealed before giving Crypto a sarcastic wave and heading down. </p><p>“Careful.” He just barely caught Crypto whisper after him, and aww. He totally did care. </p><p>Just had to get this done and they could talk again. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Crypto watched Mirage head down the stairs and then turned back to the balcony, opening the drone’s remote so he could listen in. </p><p>He didn’t really need to - anything he needed would be recorded and they could review it once Mirage was back. But he wanted to keep an eye on the fool, in case he… well, made a fool of himself. </p><p>Not that Crypto didn’t trust him. He did, which was surprising in itself. There were very few people he actually, legitimately <em> trusted </em> in any capacity. </p><p>He just knew it wouldn’t last. Mirage would follow him around like a lost puppy for a while and then get bored of it. He would never give up his old life, and Crypto didn’t expect him to. It would be cruel to do to Mirage what the syndicate did to him - rip him away from all his friends, his family, and put him on the run.</p><p>No. Mirage was stubborn, so he'd play the game for a little while, and then he'd have to go. And as hard as Mirage was going to try, Crypto couldn't go with him.</p><p> </p><p>He realized he hadn't <em> actively </em> been listening to Mirage talk to the store owner when a single word snapped his attention back: '<em>Legend </em>.' </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about - " Mirage was saying, "Okay, actually I do, and I get that a lot, but I'm not <em> actually </em> -" </p><p>Fuck. Crypto had underestimated just how famous he was, even in this obscure corner of the galaxy, and he'd been recognized. </p><p>"Get out of there…" Crypto whispered, though Mirage couldn't hear him. There was nothing he could do - if he went in, he would only expose both of them. </p><p>There was shuffling over the drone's audio, and a sharp <em> 'hey!' </em> from Mirage like he'd been grabbed. </p><p>Crypto activated the drone's EMP, unfortunately knocking the whole block out, but hopefully it would give Mirage the opening he needed to escape. </p><p>
  <em> "The fuck- " </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "The hell was that?"  </em>
</p><p>There were sounds of a struggle. Crypto tried to isolate the three or four voices that were all speaking at once, committing them to memory. </p><p><em> "Let go!" </em> That was Elliott. <em> "You dunno who you're messing with, seriously-" </em></p><p>
  <em> "Search him." </em>
</p><p>He was about to lose the drone; they would find it. Quickly he deactivated the link to it, so it couldn’t be traced back to him. He still had the GPS signal though, unless they discovered the tracker. Odds were they wouldn’t.</p><p>… He could go in, probably free Mirage and they could run. Now would be the time to do that before they secured him. But Crypto wasn’t one to act blind; he would do this carefully, like he always did. It was time to re-evaluate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello I am here to continue the cryptage shenanigans. The comments were so lovely how could I not ;; There was going to be more in this chapter, but I've decided to split it up into next chapter just so I can get something to ya'll :) Comment if you can, it keeps me going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Ow. Why do I have such a fucking headache</em>? was Mirage's first thought upon waking. Honestly for a second he <em> thought </em> he'd gotten a little too shit-faced the previous night, until…</p><p>He realized his wrists were twisted uncomfortably behind his back, handcuffed to a chair that was bolted down to the floor. Cool. </p><p>Right, he'd been helping Crypto investigate that fighting ring and the bad guys had recognized him.</p><p>At least he hadn't been drunk. Woulda sucked to wake up and realize he'd hallucinated the thing with Crypto entirely. </p><p>Okay, so… where was he then?</p><p>It was pretty dark, the lights turned down, but it seemed he was in like… a stadium or something. In the stands? There was another row of chairs in front of him, like the ones he was handcuffed to, and then a low wall he couldn't see over. He might be in one of the private boxes.</p><p>No sky - just a high ceiling. Underground somewhere. Crypto's illegal fighting ring, probably. Where they held their fights. </p><p>Oookay. Escape time. </p><p>Mirage tried to sit up a little, shimmying the cuffs up the leg of the chair for a little room to move, earning himself a vantage over the low wall to the stadium floor below. </p><p>There was someone down there, bathed in a few spotlights: Crypto. Definitely Crypto, all thin legs and black coat. </p><p>What was he doing?</p><p>"You said he was here." Crypto's voice carried pretty well in the empty space - he was talking to someone Mirage couldn't quite see from the angle he had. </p><p>"He is. Alive and moderately well."</p><p>"I want to see him." </p><p>"Don't think so, hacker. You see him <em> after </em> you hold up your end of the bargain." </p><p>Bargain? Crypto was bargaining with them for Mirage, for Mirage's life. Jesus. He had to get loose before it got any worse. </p><p>"Fine. <em> Baligaja</em>."</p><p>That was Crypto telling him to hurry up. Mirage recognized that line, even if he didn't know exactly what it meant.</p><p>He flexed his wrists a little, testing the cuffs - he had a bit of wiggle room, but they were pretty damn tight, and struggling more was just gonna chafe him bloody. Hm.</p><p>They'd left his tech on him, for some reason. Guess they didn't think he could do anything dangerous with his holograms while tied up. He'd have to prove them wrong. </p><p>A drone flew over his head suddenly, and for a second Mirage thought it was Crypto's - but it was just a knockoff camera drone, kinda like the ones they used in the games. That Tae had designed anyway, Mirage was pretty sure.</p><p>… Was Tae Joon going to fight? While they filmed? Wouldn't that expose him? </p><p>And he'd been yelling at Mirage for texting his <em> mom</em>. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Oh, he did have a guard watching him. Mirage was sent back to the floor with a solid kick between the shoulder blades, a little grunt leaving him. </p><p>“Stay down.” The guard warned him sharply, and Mirage just rolled his eyes where the guy couldn’t see. Yea, of course he’d do that. He wondered if they’d been dumb enough to give the guard the key to his cuffs...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ladies, Gentleman and everyone in between!”</b>
</p><p>Oh great, cool. They were filming. At least there was no live audience. </p><p>The booming announcer voice went on, something something about if their people could stand up against a <em> real Apex Legend</em>, but Mirage was focused on his guard, listening for his footsteps. </p><p>Time to show them what he could <em> really </em> do with his tech. </p><p>The guard’s footsteps came closer, his patrol route circling back behind, and just as the guy came close enough to check on Mirage, he sent a decoy out to jump up and vault over the low wall into the stands below. </p><p>“Hey! How in the - “ The guard leaped over the chairs to go after it, thinking Mirage got loose, and Mirage stuck out a leg just in time to trip him and send him face-first into the next row. </p><p>“Hah!” </p><p>The dude literally face-planted directly into the metal back of the seats, ouch. He was out cold - now the only thing Mirage had to do was, ah… well, he may not have thought this next part all the way through. Seeing if the guard had a key was gonna be a whole ass thing without the use of his hands. </p><p>Mirage dragged the guy’s body closer with his feet, eventually getting him under the set of chairs he was handcuffed to after a ridiculously long struggle. He patted down the dude’s pockets with what little reach he had, and eventually came up with a knife and - bingo, card shaped thing. Electronic key. </p><p>The sounds of a fight had been going on down below for a while - apparently Crypto was holding his own, but Mirage wasn’t keen on letting him get himself hurt. The key thankfully unlocked his cuffs, morons - and he bolted up, checking the guard for anything else he could use and coming up with nothing. Didn’t even have a gun, huge ripoff. </p><p>He moved to jump over the low wall, and then hesitated. Down below Crypto was kicking the shit out of some big burly guy - Crypto was small, but he was fast and scrappy, and a lot stronger than he looked - but something up in the private box caught Mirage’s eye. </p><p>Just above Mirage’s booth was the announcer’s stand, and on the table was Mirage’s pack, Crypto’s drone laid out next to it. </p><p>If he could get the drone back… </p><p>He glanced back down below - Crypto was doing okay. He could handle himself, and he’d be really happy if … </p><p>Mirage turned away and climbed up toward the other booth, trying to keep quiet. The announcer guy had headphones on - he didn’t hear Mirage sneak up behind him, reaching for the drone on the table. There was something else too, some sort of datapad… </p><p>
  <b>“Oh wow, what a move!”</b>
</p><p>The announcer stood out of his seat, reacting to something down below, and at that moment Mirage snagged the drone and darted back, jumping down into his booth again and then into the normal stands. </p><p>In the ring, Crypto was on the ground, some guy built like a tank looming over him. </p><p>Not for fucking long. </p><p>Mirage leaped in, swinging the drone like he’d seen Crypto do a million times, and cracked the guy across the face with it. <em> Hard.  </em></p><p>He went down like a sack of bricks, and damn, if that wasn’t as satisfying as it looked. </p><p>“Hey! Miss me?” He quipped, grinning at Crypto as he offered him a hand up. Oh god, his face was bloody; Mirage’s cocky smile faltered a little. </p><p>“There you are.” Crypto huffed as Mirage pulled him up, as if he’d simply been waiting for him on a street corner. </p><p>Mirage turned the drone around to offer it to Crypto by the handle, giving him a sassy finger-gun when he took it. Crypto whipped it into its holster, wiping at his face with his sleeve. </p><p>“I think we’re done here.” Crypto murmured; the guy he was fighting was hella unconscious, but there was a lot of yelling going on since Mirage escaped. More were coming. </p><p>“Couldn’t agree more.”</p><p>They darted for the wide doors that led out of the ring, Mirage taking the lead and kicking them open with a healthy <em> BANG.  </em></p><p>Crypto apparently knew the way out - he ran ahead, then, and Mirage just followed along, whipping out his stolen knife when they ran into more thugs. Between the two of them, they didn’t stand a chance, and they kept running as soon as the guys were a bloody heap behind them. </p><p>The hallway they were in led to a door, which led out into a nondescript alleyway Mirage didn’t recognize.  </p><p>It was about then he started hearing gunshots. Cool. </p><p><em> “Gaja!” </em>Crypto hissed, ducking down a different direction. </p><p>Hooo boy, they had to get out of there. They were going to have to get off the planet, probably. </p><p>There were footsteps ahead of them. Crypto threw out an arm to stop him, but Mirage already heard it - he activated all his decoys at once, and they went running. One of the decoys stayed close to him, just as the two of them ran face-first into some thug. Crypto punched him, wrestling with him for his gun - at about the time another shot went off, hitting Mirage’s decoy.</p><p>Close one. </p><p>
  <em> “Witt!” </em>
</p><p>Mirage darted behind the new guy to take him down, but oh, that was cute - Crypto sounded panicked. He thought the decoy - oh my god. He thought Mirage had been hit. The decoy was doing the pre-programmed thing where it very dramatically fell to the ground and layed there, not quite disappearing yet. </p><p>Crypto kneed the dude he was fighting in the face, finally knocking him out, and then leaped to the decoy’s side. Mirage was losing his mind - he looked so stricken, oh my god, and - </p><p>Crypto reached for the decoy and it fizzled out under his fingers, and the look on his face was just - Mirage would treasure it for the rest of his days, oh my god. Shock turned relief turned <em> fury. </em>Hahahaha. </p><p>Mirage took the gun off the guy he’d KO’d just as Crypto’s gaze finally found him, and Crypto bolted to grab his arm to pull him along, giving him a solid squeeze to make sure he was actually the real Mirage. </p><p>“Oh my god, you got so bamboozled - “ </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>They kept running, but Mirage was still laughing under his breath, God - </p><p>A few more gunshots followed them, but they were getting away, the sounds more and more distant as they dodged down increasingly complex alleys. Finally Crypto stopped, turning one more corner before leaning against the nearest building, sliding to the ground. </p><p>Mirage flopped down next to him as they both caught their breath, listening for any footsteps over their own panting. Mirage didn’t hear anything - just the buzz of ships far above. And Crypto’s labored breathing, which he kinda listened closely to, to make sure he wasn’t about to pass out again. </p><p>“You really thought I’d been shot, didn’t you.” Mirage elbowed him gently when he’d mostly quit gasping for breath. Crypto shot him a look that was practically deadly, anyway, so clearly he was fine. Y’know besides the fact he still had blood running down his face. Kinda made him look scarier, actually. </p><p>“Silence.” </p><p>“Hah, you totally do care - “ </p><p>“I don’t want to hear about it.” </p><p>Mirage threw his hands up in surrender, ‘cuz Crypto actually sounded kinda pissed, but his face was red. He was embarrassed - he should have seen through that bamboozle, they’d worked together long enough. Good to know Mirage could still fool even <em> Crypto </em> when he needed to. Not that he’d meant to.</p><p>“We should get back and grab our things, we need to get out of here.” Crypto said, pulling himself back up with some… visible effort. Mirage almost reached to help him, hesitating. </p><p>“You okay?” </p><p>Crypto batted his hand away. “We’ll worry about it when we’re clear.<em> Gaja</em>.” </p><p>He didn’t like the sound of that. ‘I’ll worry about it later’ meant no, he wasn’t okay. </p><p>They made their way back to their hotel, anyway, Crypto moving quickly despite clearly having the crap beat out of him in that ring. He wasn’t quite like, limping, but Mirage noticed he favored one side. He didn’t stop for one second, though - they gathered the last of their things and hit the road, booking a transport off-planet. Mirage made their travel arrangements, then came back to Crypto and cleaned the blood off his face with one of his own shirts and a bit of water. Crypto only allowed it so they didn’t look suspicious, he was sure. </p><p>They didn’t have another moment to breathe until they were settled on the transport ship, and Crypto found a nice corner to keep out of everybody else’s way. It wasn’t terribly crowded, thankfully, and not a long flight. </p><p>"You okay…?" Mirage asked softly, reaching for his hair where it looked like it was a little crusty. Bloody. </p><p>Crypto ducked out of his reach. "Later. Not here." </p><p>"Okay, you just - you in pain? You're making a face." </p><p>Crypto scowled at him. "I'm fine. I've failed, however. I will have to tell my client I couldn't get the information, and I'm not sure what he'll do about it." </p><p>Mirage actually grinned, and for a second Crypto looked like he might smack him. "Man, do I have a deal for you." He said, a hint of smugness in his tone as he whipped out the datapad he'd taken from the announcer's booth. "Ta da."</p><p>Crypto's eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" He hissed as he took it from Mirage's hand, trying to unlock it. It was password protected, but Crypto pulled up his HUD and with a few strokes across the display, he unlocked it. "This is…" </p><p>His mouth hung open a little, his gaze flicking back to Mirage. Damn, was it that surprising he did something right for once?</p><p>"This is what I needed. How did you get this?"</p><p>"I've been known to come in clutch once or twice. I got you, babe. I snagged it when I snagged your drone back." </p><p>"I… <em> gomawo</em>." Crypto breathed, some of the tension leaving him. "Thank you, Elliott." </p><p>Mirage settled down next to him as Crypto tucked the datapad safely away, and then leaned on Mirage's shoulder. </p><p>God, Mirage was so glad he was okay. He put his arm around Crypto as he closed his eyes, Mirage watching out for them for once. </p><p> </p><p>They had to get up again when the ship landed, on some other backwater planet Mirage didn't have a name for. Crypto seemed stiff when he got up, but batted Mirage's hand away when he tried to help.</p><p>Then it was the usual song and dance of them trying to find a place to stay that suited Crypto's security standards. It was dark before they finally found a rental space he was happy with, and settled in. </p><p>Mirage missed his bar, honestly. Missed Solace. But once they turned in this mission to Crypto's contact, he could beg Crypto to go back. Mirage was pretty sure he could convince him. </p><p>He hovered nervously as Crypto disappeared into the restroom to get dressed. Mirage had already changed into some sweats and a tank top, and he was only a little bruised from being knocked out by the fighting ring people. </p><p>But poor Crypto looked rough. Mirage didn't often see him take off the armor he wore under his jacket, and underneath you could see where the edges of it dug into his skin repeatedly. He looked perpetually bruised, but even more so then. </p><p>The only parts of him that weren't bruised were the metal implants. Half his chest was covered in them, where he'd had surgery on that lung, probably. </p><p>Mirage sidled up behind him where he was lurking, gingerly touching the slowly developing bruises on his side. "Hey… anything broken?" He murmured softly, concern lacing his tone. </p><p>Crypto obviously tried not to flinch away. "I don't know. Don't think so." He murmured, lifting both arms to test how it felt, wincing. </p><p>"Can I…?" Mirage asked softly, his fingers just barely brushing Crypto's skin. He just wanted to know he was okay. </p><p>Crypto sighed but nodded, and Mirage went about checking him over, first running his hand through Crypto's hair to make sure he hadn't cracked his skull or something. Seemed not, and a good shower would get the blood out of his hair. Scalp wounds just bled a lot, he knew. Looked dramatic. </p><p>Crypto let Mirage undress him the rest of the way, allowing the further checking in a rare moment of vulnerability. Mirage loved that Crypto trusted him enough to see him like that, but it made his heart ache to see just how much he'd been through. He had a lot of scars, and for a moment Mirage found himself tracing the one that led down from the implant on his back, on his spine. </p><p>"Satisfied?" Crypto murmured as Mirage finally pried himself away and started a shower for him, checking the temperature with his hand. </p><p>"I guess, but…"</p><p>"Ya?"</p><p>"You can't keep doin' this, babe." Mirage said softly, gently. </p><p>Crypto just sighed and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain to leave Mirage alone for a bit. Shut down that conversation quick. </p><p>Mirage wandered back into the bedroom, flopping down on the bed on his back to stare up at the ceiling. They'd figure it out. Crypto would listen - Mirage just had to be honest with him.</p><p>The shower noise stopped after a bit, and Crypto wandered back in with damp hair and a tired look on his face, flopping down next to Mirage. He immediately rolled over to press himself to Mirage's side, and aw. If that wasn't the cutest fucking thing. </p><p>Mirage threw an arm around him, pressing a kiss into his damp hair. "Get some sleep. Love you." He whispered, though Crypto's breathing already sounded a little lighter. God, he was exhausted. </p><p>"<em>Saranghae</em>." Crypto whispered, so timidly and quietly Mirage almost didn't catch it. Something in his chest tightened - he didn't understand, but the tone was clear enough. He held Tae Joon a little tighter - soon, they'd get the hell back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! As promised I continue the Cryptage. These dysfunctional beans will figure it out eventually. The real exciting stuff is coming ~ Stay tuned. And leave a comment if you're enjoying, please ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck, he was sore.</p><p>Crypto woke up a few hours after falling asleep in Mirage's arms - he was a chronic insomniac, and didn't often sleep more than a few hours at a time - and damn. Not that the games were easy by any means, but having the Syndicate patch him up with the best medicine the Outlands had to offer after every match was a lot better than… this. </p><p>He pried himself up, slowly disentangling himself from Elliott's arms as if he was fighting off a starfish. Of course, Mirage went right on sleeping, heh. Like a stone. Crypto reached over to delicately run a finger across his scruffy cheek, smiling when Mirage turned his head into it in his sleep. </p><p>Then he sighed and slid off the bed, tentatively stretching a little. He needed to check his drone for tampering and decode the tablet Mirage had brought him. </p><p>Drone first. He sat cross-legged on the floor with some effort, eventually giving up and spreading out his sore leg. </p><p>He had to check the drone completely before connecting to it - anything nasty left in it could physically cause him harm through his neurolink, if whoever left it was smart enough. There weren't many people smarter than Crypto, but… the people that were were mostly working for the Syndicate, so. It paid to be cautious, even when dealing with these low-lifes. Who knew what ties they had. </p><p>He opened his laptop and connected it to the drone after looking it over visually, getting to work on cleaning it out and re-loading the programming he had saved. He almost felt a little bad wiping it, but. It was safer that way. And the programming was exactly the same, it just seemed like… the longer he used it between resets, the more in-sync they became. Though, that was probably just in his own head. </p><p>He switched to poking through the datapad carefully while the drone processed. He didn't want to pry too hard yet, before he made a copy, in case he broke anything or triggered any security measures. But he was probably overthinking it - these people were a shoddy underground fighting ring; they didn't have the Syndicate's payroll for cyber-security. </p><p>Still. </p><p>"Tae…?" </p><p>Mirage's voice, soft and drowsy, actually caught him by surprise. There was a hint of anxiety to it - Crypto hadn't actually expected him to wake up. </p><p>"Right here." Crypto said softly, reassuringly, looking up in time for Mirage to peek over the edge of the bed. </p><p>"Whatya doin'?" He murmured sleepily. </p><p>"Checking my drone. Go back to sleep." </p><p>"You gotta do that now…?"</p><p>Crypto sighed. "I'll be back soon. Sleep." </p><p>Mirage frowned but seemed to accept that; Crypto heard him roll over to find a better position, noisily drawing the sheets around him. </p><p>Crypto huffed a little laugh and got back to work, eventually finishing with the drone and connecting it back to his neurolink. He opened the remote, flying it around the room a little to get a feel before putting it away, not wanting to bother Mirage too much. </p><p>Then he got to work copying over the tablet, as he listened to Mirage start to snore a little. It took him another few hours to get it copied over, decoded and the information he needed to deliver copied to a drive he tucked away with the others. As requested by the client, he had a full list of combatants, their standings, their names and histories, and current residence. </p><p>He sighed as he powered his laptop off, sliding it safely into the case and then under the bed before climbing back in with Elliott. </p><p>He pressed himself against Mirage's broad back, kissing a little scar on that exposed skin before he settled, and tried to get back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Mirage woke up Crypto was still asleep, his breathing slow and even, pressed up against Mirage's back. Which was nice. Usually he was waking up to Tae trying to escape his arms.</p><p>Like last night. He knew Crypto was a light sleeper, but… he actually slept a lot less than Mirage thought. How did he function staying up all night like that?</p><p>He kinda wanted to get up and make breakfast - their little rental unit had a small kitchen, which was so awesome, they'd stayed in so many hotels that didn't - but he didn't wanna wake Crypto when he was like, actually sleeping. So he got his phone out and poked around in a game for a bit, since Crypto had all but disabled the damn thing, up until Crypto started to stir. </p><p>"Mornin' sunshine." Mirage said playfully as Crypto drew away, sitting up to fix his bedhead. Cute. </p><p>Crypto mumbled something sleepily in Korean that Mirage didn't catch - which was also cute, and reminded Mirage he should probably be learning that. Tae Joon defaulted to his native language a lot. </p><p>He could work on it if Crypto would fix his phone. </p><p>"So, I was thinking about breakfast -" Mirage said as Crypto got up stiffly, stretching carefully and with a wince here and there. He still looked notably awful. "I wanna make something, mind if I run to the store down the road?" </p><p>"Nah. Do it." Crypto murmured without even looking at him, wandering to the bathroom. </p><p>"'Kay, ah… can you do me a favor while I'm gone, babe?"</p><p>"Mm?" </p><p>"Fix my phone however you want it, so I can use it again?" </p><p>Crypto poked back out of the restroom to meet his pleading gaze. "Ya. Sorry. I'll get it done." He murmured, holding out a hand. </p><p>"Thanks." Mirage smiled, and handed his phone over. Crypto took it and retreated, so he got ready to head out and then ducked outside to grab some groceries. He was hesitant to buy too much - he didn't know how long they were staying, and the next place may not have a kitchen. Flour for pancakes was gonna be really useless then. </p><p>So he just picked up the barebones of what he needed for some blueberry pancakes and headed back, doing his best to be low-key like Crypto was. Not get recognized again. </p><p>When he stepped back into their rental, Crypto was sitting at the kitchen table, his hair still damp from showering. He had Mirage’s phone out, sitting on his laptop as he typed away. </p><p>“Hey babe.” Mirage murmured, though all he got in return was a little grunt of concentration even as he leaned down to kiss Crypto’s shoulder - he was wearing a loose tank top that revealed those long-healed scars from Talos. Mirage’s favorite spot to pepper kisses. “Hungry?”</p><p>“Mmm? Yea.” Crypto murmured, only looking up for a moment. Good enough. </p><p>He dove into cooking, and man it felt good, even if it was just a simple pancake mix. He’d really missed being able to cook. Maybe if they stayed there a little longer, he could treat Crypto to some of his famous pork chops… </p><p>Crypto sidled up behind him as he was flipping a pancake, suddenly, and wrapped his arms around Mirage’s waist, pressing up against his back. Mirage nearly stopped breathing - Crypto hardly ever initiated like that. </p><p>“... I finished with your phone.” Crypto mumbled against his back. “It’s on the table. It should be untraceable, now.” </p><p>“Thanks, babe.” Mirage said softly, shifting the batch of pancakes onto a plate. He handed it back to Crypto, and felt him reluctantly pry himself away to take it. </p><p>“<em>Gomawo</em>.” Crypto murmured, sitting back at the table as Mirage finished up with a plate for himself. Mirage hummed a little as he worked - that was nice, the sort of… domestic vibe. </p><p>Crypto had turned his attention back to his laptop by the time Mirage sat down, though he was inhaling pancakes like it was his job. Typing with one hand, hah. </p><p>"Whatcha doin'?" Mirage asked as he ate, with his mouth full. He caught Crypto roll his eyes a little. </p><p>"Usual cleanup. Deleting any outdoor security footage that might have caught us, scouring forums to make sure no one's talking about us." </p><p>"Damn, you do that all the time?"</p><p>"Mmm. Staying under the radar is a full time job." </p><p>Mirage's brows furrowed. "Aren't you worried about that fighting ring, then? Why'd you agree to be recorded?"</p><p>Crypto looked up from his laptop with a scoff. Almost a laugh. "As if they got anything. I hacked their systems before I even showed up. They didn't know it, but they recorded nothing." </p><p>Oh. Well, shit. "You really are prepared for everything." Mirage murmured. </p><p>"Almost everything. You were a surprise." </p><p>That made Mirage grin, for some reason. "A good kinda surprise?" </p><p>"Just a surprise." Crypto murmured as he looked back down at his computer, and for some reason that stung a little. It was just so hard to get Crypto to <em> relax</em>, and while part of that was just who Crypto was, it was really frustrating. </p><p>He could be patient, though. Even if most people thought otherwise. </p><p>Crypto's laptop made a little alert sound, and almost immediately Crypto scowled at it, his brows tight.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"... My contact got back to me. Our employer. He wants to meet me on Solace to accept the information he ordered."</p><p>"Solace? Great!" Perfect, that literally couldn't be any more perfect, they could go back there and Mirage could just convince him to stay, no big deal! </p><p>"No… it's not a good idea. <em> Aissi </em> … I don't understand why he wants to meet there. It's a Syndicate world, <em> the </em> Syndicate world. A theme park for the games. We'll be recognized immediately." </p><p>"Aw, come on, I mean… okay, I will probably, but I'm not like wanted or anything, and you look different…" </p><p>"I'm going to ask him to meet somewhere else. I don't like this. <em> hamjeong gatneyo…</em>"</p><p>"Aw…" Maybe the guy would insist? Mirage really wanted to go home. It was fate, totally perfect that that's where they could be headed next. Crypto wasn't gonna run away again. Not if he had anything to say about it. </p><p>"<em>Aish… </em> he won't change his mind." Crypto groaned a moment later, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>Yes yes yes. Mirage liked this guy. "No worries, we got this - "</p><p>"I shouldn't. I should just decline." Crypto whispered nervously. </p><p>"Weren't you the one that said you didn't know what he'd do if you pissed him off? C'mon Crypto, we can handle it. Let's do it." </p><p>Crypto hesitated, his hand wandering up to touch one of the now well-developed bruises on his face, just on the edge of his implants. It was obvious he wasn't a fan of the idea, but...</p><p>"... Alright. But at the first sign of trouble, we're leaving." </p><p>"Aw, yeah!" Mirage stood up out of his chair to pump the air, earning him a look. "We headin' out today?" </p><p>"Since when are you eager to go…?"</p><p>"Since now, Crypto! Should I pack?"</p><p>"Ya, go ahead. I'll finish eating." </p><p>He actually closed his laptop to focus on his pancakes, which - score. Mirage went back to their bedroom to pack gleefully. Kind of a bummer they weren't staying long enough for him to cook, but shit, soon he'd be back at his bar and he could cook whenever he wanted. He could already smell the pork chops. </p><p>He threw his stuff back together in his bag - he was getting pretty good at packing up his life on the fly, which kind of a sad thing to think about. Even sadder when he thought about how that was Crypto’s life, all the time. </p><p>He considered starting to pack Crypto’s stuff, once he was done and standing there in a jitter ready to go, but… Crypto was so fussy about his things, best not. </p><p>Crypto was along shortly anyway, with his laptop under his arm, and he packed up with all the speed and efficiency that was usual for him. </p><p>“Got us a transport booked with your brain?” Mirage asked once they were both dressed and ready, and Crypto shot him a knowing smirk. </p><p>“Of course. If you’re ready…”</p><p>Mirage surged forward to steal a kiss, and surprisingly enough after a moment of stunned surprise, Crypto went along with it. “Yep!” He murmured when they parted, grinning, “Now I’m ready.”</p><p>Crypto rolled his eyes, but Mirage caught that slight pink on his cheek, haha. </p><p>Y’know… the cheek that wasn’t bruised to hell. </p><p>They didn’t clean up Mirage’s kitchen mess before they left, which kinda bothered him, but… oh well. They wouldn’t be back, though they wouldn’t get their deposit back, either. </p><p>Bit of a longer transport ride this time, and they had to wait in line to get on, since Solace was a popular destination. Being in a crowd always seemed to make Crypto jittery - he was constantly looking over his shoulder, checking faces, watching their backs. Mirage wanted to see him truly relax just like… once. </p><p>He relaxed a little on the transport, even falling asleep on Mirage’s shoulder for a little bit. Again it warmed Mirage he felt comfortable enough to do that - trusted him enough to let his guard down. Even if he didn’t act like it, he <em> did </em> trust Mirage.</p><p>He took a chance and gently ran his thumb across the pronounced bruise under Crypto’s eye, feeling the way the skin had firmed up. It was starting to turn some really ugly colors, poor guy. Mirage couldn’t wait to get him to the bar and shower him with care.</p><p>Crypto was awake the moment the transport landed - something about the engines shutting down immediately roused him. He got up and stretched, wincing, and checked his pack, the drone hidden inside. It was a little too recognizable, on Solace. </p><p>He was nearly giddy as they stepped off the ramp - he’d missed the <em> smell </em>of home, weird as that sounded. The taste of Solace’s air. </p><p>Crypto gave him that funny look when he just stood there and breathed deep though, hah. The ‘you’re an idiot but you’re my idiot’ look.<br/>
<br/>
“Alrighty, where to?”</p><p>“You? Back to your bar.” Crypto murmured, looking Mirage in the eye. “That’s what you want, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“What I... “ Huh? What was that supposed to… “I mean, I wanna help you turn this in, then we can go to the bar if you <em> want</em>…” </p><p>“No. I will go turn in my mission. You need to go home, Mirage.”</p><p>Oh, hell no. “<em> Hell no</em>, you’re not getting rid of me now - are you serious? We’re in this together.”</p><p>“And we finished it. But it’s time for you to go.”</p><p>“No-” Mirage took a step to the side, making sure Crypto wasn’t about to slip past him into the nearest alley and disappear. Crypto’s eyes tracked him like he knew exactly what he was doing. “No, we fucking talked about this. I’m with you, Tae Joon. Wherever you go.”</p><p>“Wherever I go?” Crypto snapped, a hard edge sneaking into his tone. “Even if I go years away from this place? What about your mother? Your fans? The games? Can you really leave all that behind?”</p><p>Mirage opened his mouth to argue, but… <em> but.  </em></p><p>“Ya. My life isn’t for you. I … I understand. What you feel, I just… I cannot drag you with me.” </p><p>“Tae, for the love of God, you don’t have to drag <em> yourself. </em>Why can’t you stay here? I make enough in the games, you don’t need to risk your life-”</p><p>“I’m not doing this just for money. You know that.” </p><p>“Crypto, if you haven’t found her by now…” </p><p>Crypto hissed something at him in Korean that... sounded strong, even if he didn’t understand it. Definitely ‘fuck you’ in some form. </p><p>“Look, I’m just sayin’, maybe it’s time to stop hiding and let her find you -”</p><p>“You want me to give up on her!” Crypto snapped, and oh shit. Fuck. “Would you give up, if it were one of your siblings missing?” </p><p>Mirage blinked, a slow rage bubbling up in him. “I mean, yeah, we kinda fucking had to when they ALL disappeared! We moved the hell on, just me and mom, because we <em> had to</em>!”</p><p>He advanced on Crypto a little, a frustrated huff leaving him. “Look, I fucking get it. It’s hard as hell, but goddammit Crypto, at some point you gotta accept -”</p><p>Crypto put both hands flat against his chest and shoved him back, and he was so surprised by the physical reaction he just kinda… let it happen. </p><p>“<em>Kkeo jyeo. </em>Get out of here.” Crypto snapped. </p><p>“Not happening. Look, I’m sorry but - not happening.”</p><p>Crypto’s eyes narrowed, and he tensed in that very fight-or-flight kinda way. </p><p>“Tae Joon - Crypto. I <em> love </em> you, I want to help you. Even if that means going with you to the ends of the universe. But we can talk about that after you turn in your mission, okay? Don’t you have a deadline or something?” </p><p>Okay, he was just trying to stall, maybe. He didn’t want Crypto to shove him away on impulse now. Not <em> now</em>. Mirage just didn’t want to lose him again. </p><p>Crypto hissed something sharp in his native tongue, and Mirage’s heart dropped. He really did sound pissed. Yet again he’d fumbled this whole thing… </p><p>“<em>Aissi</em>. Fine. You can explain to him why we’re late.” </p><p>Crypto stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking, without even checking to see if Mirage was following him. Mirage just jogged a little to keep up with his brisk pace - damn those long legs. </p><p>Okay, he just… had to let Crypto cool off and maybe they could talk again. Crypto kept dropping that shit on him before he was ready, he just needed to be <em> ready</em>, have everything he needed to say in his head before he blurted out some dumb shit yet again that pissed Crypto off. </p><p>He wasn’t really paying attention to where they were going, more concerned with getting those points ready in his head. He never could figure out how Crypto kept so much shit in his brain, exclusively… <em> paper leaves a trail</em>, he’d said, <em> I don’t keep hard copies. </em>Jesus. It’s a wonder he didn’t just explode one day. </p><p>Crypto stopped short and turned a corner, and for a second Mirage was afraid he was gonna try and dart away until he realized they were… apparently at their destination, Crypto slipping inside a dusty doorway. </p><p>Mirage followed, up until Crypto gestured for him to keep back. Kinda hidden in a shadow. Okay. </p><p>The building they were in looked abandoned, not unlike some of the places on King’s Canyon. Old IMC facility, looked like. </p><p>“I’m here. <em> Gaja</em>.” Crypto called loudly, though to Mirage it seemed like he was talking to cobwebs. </p><p>Of course… he wasn’t. Something shuffled in the dim light, and out of the shadows walked an unassuming man in a suit. Kinda familiar looking, though? Something about him seemed familiar, anyway. </p><p>“You have it?” The guy asked, and Crypto stepped forward, taking the drive from his pocket to offer it out. </p><p>Guy had a suitcase with him, and as soon as he took it, he whipped the case open and held it flat - apparently it had a computer in it. He was looking over the data. </p><p>“All there.” Crypto assured him softly, though - the guy looked up suddenly and looked right past him, making direct eye contact with Mirage. </p><p>Mirage flinched - he’d thought he was pretty hidden. </p><p>“Ah, Mr. Witt. We’ve been waiting for you to return.”</p><p>The guy snapped his fingers, and suddenly Mirage knew where he’d seen him - Syndicate, the guy was with the Syndicate. </p><p>“No! You’re -” Crypto realized exactly when he did, and immediately turned to fuckin’ book it. He was too late, though - more suits stepped from the shadows, and a big guy grabbed Crypto by the back of the neck and lifted him off his feet like he was nothing more than an angry kitten.</p><p>“<em>Aish</em>, You set me up! Bastard!” Crypto screeched, kicking, and oh - Crypto meant him. Crypto thought Mirage had betrayed him. </p><p>“No no no - “ He surged forward, but there were people on him, suddenly, grabbing both of his arms. “Hey! Hands off the merchandise - Crypto! Crypto I didn’t-” He tried to pry himself away, but damn they were not letting him go, and one guy twisted his arm behind his back so hard it <em> hurt. </em>“Augh-”</p><p>Crypto kept struggling, kicking and hissing, nearly twisting away up until another suit walked up and <em> shot </em> him. </p><p>Point fucking blank with a disruptor round - the sort of zappy sound was <em> loud </em>in the empty space. </p><p>“Hey! No no-” Crypto went limp in the guy’s grip, and Mirage doubled down on his own struggling no matter how they twisted his arm. “No! He can’t breathe - don’t - somebody <em> help him</em>!” </p><p>“I think that’s enough.” Somebody murmured in Mirage’s ear, and just as he got one arm free and swung a punch at the other guy, everything went black. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It continues! Please comment if you enjoy, they keep me going ~ Hope this is okay, I'm doing my best despite depression lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Man, Mirage really needed to stop waking up with raging hangovers. </p><p>Except, no. </p><p><em> No</em>. Nope.</p><p>"Crypto!"</p><p>Mirage shot up, disoriented, and… </p><p>Well, looking around didn't make it any better.</p><p>He was home. In his room. In his apartment above the bar. What? Seriously… what?</p><p>It wasn't all just a dream, fuck that. And he was dressed, like somebody had just walked him in there and plopped him down on top of the covers. </p><p>Crypto? Could they have gotten away somehow? No... Crypto was cold sometimes, but he probably would have taken his gear off and tucked him in or something. And as cool and badass as he knew Crypto was, he <em> didn't </em> take down all those Syndicate suits by himself. </p><p>"Shit." Mirage whispered, sliding off the bed and glancing around for his phone before he threw the door open, jogging down the stairs to the bar. </p><p>The lights were off, but as soon as he went to throw them on, he stopped at the first switch.</p><p>There was someone sitting at the bar, delicately sipping at a glass. </p><p>"Hey, uh… bar's closed?" Mirage frowned, finally flicking on the light. </p><p>The woman blinked, though she kept sipping her cocktail completely unashamed. </p><p>She was with the Syndicate. Had to be, she had that… look. She had on a sharp custom suit with white trim, that matched the utterly straight white hair that went down to her chin. The only pop of color on her was her blue lipstick, which was… a choice? In Mirage's opinion. </p><p>"Mr. Witt. Good to see they didn't hit you too hard." She said casually while he stared like an idiot. He reached up to run a hand through his hair on impulse, and found the lovely bump they'd left him with, ow. Hopefully he didn't have a concussion. Again. He was gonna start losing brain cells.</p><p>"Where's Crypto?" he said as he let his arm drop, his voice hard. He wasn't gonna fuck around and play games. </p><p>She just shrugged. "Tae Joon Park has been taken into custody by the Syndicate for <em> murder… </em>" </p><p>"That's bullshit and you know it. Where is he? Are you sending him back to Gaea?" He didn't really think the Syndicate would just hand him over to the Gaean authorities, considering all the pain they went through to find him. But it was always possible. </p><p>She shook her head subtly, toying with the drink between her fingers. "It's not really your concern, Mr. Witt."</p><p>"The hell it's-"</p><p>"What <em> is </em> your concern is your match schedule. We expect you to resume right away."</p><p>"Pff, really? Well, I quit until you let Crypto go." </p><p>"I wouldn't advise that - your boyfriend tried to 'quit' and we see where that got him. We'll see you on the drop ship at noon local tomorrow." </p><p>"Yea, you really won't." </p><p>"Not even for this?" She murmured, whipping the drone off a holster on her back and offering it out. Mirage's mouth fell open - but also she handled it like it was a sword, which set off little alarm bells in the back of his head. She was trained and dangerous, though that… really should not surprise him. He should be careful. </p><p>"Okay, um. Maybe for that. And the rest of him, if you don't mind." </p><p>"Really? We might be able to arrange that, once we're done with him." </p><p>She flipped the drone over, offering him the handle. "Take this as a down payment. We'll see you tomorrow - and if you behave, you'll get more. This is a big deal - the Outlands will be thrilled to have their biggest folk hero back. Play it up, perform, and we'll see." </p><p>He took the drone gently, turning it over to search for damage. "Can I, uh… can I get that in writing?" </p><p>She nodded toward the counter, and oh - there was his phone. "Already done." </p><p>The woman slammed her drink suddenly, which made Mirage raise an eyebrow. "See you tomorrow." She said, before taking a straight sword off the other chair he literally had not seen until that moment and holstering it on her back in place of the drone.</p><p>And then she walked out. Didn't even pay for her drink. Bastard.</p><p>Mirage sat down slowly at the bar, turning the drone over in his hands. He felt like he had whiplash from that conversation, but at least Crypto was… alive? Probably? Unless they were lying to manipulate Mirage, which was entirely possible. The drone wasn't exactly proof. </p><p>But it was all he had. He had a choice now, too - play their game or not. He could, and just hope they eventually handed Crypto over to him - but like what, like a lost pet? And what were they doing to him in the meantime?</p><p>The alternative was he could go looking for Crypto. The Syndicate had multiple facilities on Solace, he was probably being held at one. But… What was Mirage gonna do? The sneaking around and stealing shit was Crypto's game. He'd never make it very far, he'd be caught, and then the Syndicate would make it worse for both of them. Or they’d straight up kill Crypto.</p><p>No, he had to do what he was good at, and they knew it. Put on a show and play the game, screw a smile on his face and please the people. And maybe if he played nice enough…</p><p>He sighed and picked up his phone, gently setting the drone down. He needed to text his mom, though he wasn't sure if the phone was still secure like Crypto left it. He could at least tell her he was okay. </p><p>And then he had to, y'know, prep for a match. Get his old outfit out, unless he wanted to jump into the arena in something new. And actually… maybe? Maybe he'd come up with something really gaudy. Or black and gold like Crypto's coat. That might actually be a subtle fuck you he could get away with. Maybe he'd finish that suit he’d been working on…. </p><p>He finished texting and got to work, at least happy to be busy and not… thinking about where Crypto was and what he could be going through. What if they were hurting him? Maybe he should just rush to find him… </p><p>No, no. He had to keep working. None of that shit. Couldn't doubt now. </p><p>He spent nearly all night working on his tech, eventually finishing the full suit he'd been tinkering with for ages and just never got around to putting together. Then he painted it - black and gold edges, baby. He was gonna look sick. </p><p>But also wow, it was nearly morning. He needed to get some sleep if he didn't want to be a walking zombie. He didn't expect to do well in the match anyway - he was going to be so rusty, but he had to at least do what the Syndicate wanted and put on a show. His big return. </p><p>He took the drone with him back to his room, wondering idly if Crypto could still connect to it. Probably not, he was probably out of range, but… Mirage still whispered a little 'love you' to it as he climbed into bed, 'cuz it made him feel better. </p><p>… and it was actually really difficult to sleep without Crypto, dammit. He'd gotten so used to having Crypto's smaller frame tucked in his arms. He tossed and turned, but no matter what he did the bed felt empty. </p><p>Eventually he slept… a little… but it seemed all too soon he was being woken up by his alarm. </p><p>He gave the drone a fleeting glance as he got up to get ready, and ended up leaving it on the nightstand. Best to keep it safe, as much as he wanted to take it with him. </p><p>There was a small crowd around the drop ship when he made it out to the landing zone, and judging from the gasping and general shock when he walked up and people started recognizing him, the Syndicate hadn't had time to do much PR. He smiled and played it up, even got stopped by some nosy Outlands reporters with a camera and hammed it up for an interview. </p><p>They asked why he'd left and why he'd returned, of course, and he parroted the usual. <em> Because the Outlands missed me, of course! How could I disappoint the lovely people? </em></p><p>By the time he boarded the ship everybody was ready to go, and… it <em> was </em> nice to see his fellow Legends again. You know, even if they were about to all kill each other. </p><p>Bloodhound offered him a little salute. Bangalore clapped him on the back. Wraith smiled in front of the others, then shot him a deeply concerned look when no one else could see. Because she knew. She <em> always </em> knew. </p><p>He thought about asking her, asking for help, but. He didn't want to drag her into it. She had her own problems, her own worries. Best to keep it to himself. </p><p>They readied up, and much to his horror he was paired with the murder robot and also Pathfinder. Couldn't get any more polar opposite than that. Terrible team; they were so fucked, Rev would run off and use Mirage as his meat shield and spend the entire match verbally abusing the both of them, and offer them no help. Just what he needed.</p><p>At least neither Pathfinder nor Revenant would ask him any questions. Path was too innocent to even wonder where he'd been, and Rev gave zero shits. Mirage was actually surprised Rev was still around - he seemed so determined to off himself for good. </p><p>They jumped in, and match one went about as Mirage predicted. Revenant was not a great team player, and they got slaughtered early. </p><p>Then they got patched up and a few hours of sleep on the drop ship and were thrown into another. They did slightly better on the second go - made it to the top 10, mostly thanks to some positioning re: Pathfinder. Then they got third partied and that was that. </p><p>Then it was patch 'em up, let 'em get like 3-4 hours of sleep (except the robots) and toss 'em back for match three. Mirage had kinda forgotten what a grind it was, and he certainly wasn't finding the same joy in it he usually did. </p><p>He was distracted, just thinking about Crypto. And being back in the arena, without him, just made Mirage miss him even more. That was the whole reason he'd quit in the first place - he didn't want to play if Crypto wasn't playing too. </p><p>They got to fifth place on their fourth match, out of six matches. Mirage didn't even know what day it was - usually a string of six televised matches took 5-6 days with all the bullshit before and after, and people needed to you know… <em> sleep </em> in there somewhere. But it seemed like the Syndicate was pushing these matches quicker, for some reason. He wished he knew what had crawled up Kuben Blisk's ass, but again… that was Crypto's thing, knowing everything. </p><p>After a fairly lackluster match five, their last match got dramatic. They made it to the top 3, and just when Mirage was getting hopeful they could actually pull off a win, they got attacked first. They beat the team that came after them, but then of course the other remaining team took advantage and took the win. And it was Wraith, because why wouldn't it be. Mirage was the last one finished, at least, and it was all pretty camera-worthy as Wraith personally took him out. So hopefully that was enough for whatever the Syndicate had up their sleeve. </p><p>After getting patched up it was press time - interviews and questions and such. Most of the spotlight went to the winners, Wraith's squad, but there was a considerable amount of attention on Mirage.</p><p>As he juggled reporters he caught sight of the woman with the white hair among the Syndicate presence, with the security guys on the fringe of the crowd. Hopefully she'd find him after. </p><p>It seemed to take hours before he was released from the constant press pestering. Which normally he would have enjoyed. But at that moment, all he wanted to do was sleep. </p><p><em> After </em> looking for the scary icy lady, though. He'd held up his end of the bargain.</p><p>The only problem was, the crowd had totally dispersed, and while there was still Syndicate security around the drop ship, he didn't see her. Shit. </p><p>He didn't have any way to get her attention, either. The ball was entirely in her court, and he hated feeling so useless. He poked around like an idiot, but… eventually he had to admit defeat. He headed back to his room on the drop ship, and nearly had a fucking heart attack when he stepped in and someone was sitting on his bunk, poking at the little gold statue on the shelf. </p><p>"Didn't take your melee weapon today?" The ice lady murmured, brushing a thumb over the little crown on his head like she was brushing away dirt. Probably blood, actually. </p><p>"Nah. Wasn't feelin' it. Bare fists kinda match. You just sneak into people's rooms for fun or…?"</p><p>"Well, it is our ship." She pointed out with a little eyebrow raise. "And besides, I have a message for you I'm sure you'll enjoy. Since we now have everything we need from Park, we're willing to release him to you, in exchange for a few… favors." </p><p>She was smiling at him placidly, but there was something cruel barely hidden in her eyes. 'Everything we need?' What was that supposed to mean?</p><p>"Yeah? And what would those be?" </p><p>She picked up a tablet off the shelf and handed it to him. "It's outlined here. We want you in the games on a contract, so you don't try to… leave us again."</p><p>Mirage squinted at the overly long and legal-looking document. He needed to read it carefully, so he didn't accidentally sign his life away, quite literally. She was putting him on the spot for a reason. </p><p>Twelve seasons? That was like. Six years. And… </p><p>"You want me to win a certain number of games per season? What, are you rigging this?" He asked incredulously. </p><p>"No. We simply expect you to perform to those standards." </p><p>"Or what…?" </p><p>She shrugged and nodded at the tablet. Encouraging. </p><p>He kept reading, and there was also a reference to him handing over certain IMC documents, labeled with a number system he didn't understand. But he'd seen it before, in his mom's files. They wanted what she had, for some reason. Was that what they were really after, buried in this pretense about his importance to the games? IMC data that only his mom had?</p><p>Or was that just a side goal? He couldn't wrap his head around it, and there was definitely something else at play there. It wasn't all about him, that was for sure, but he was too much of a pawn to see the big picture. </p><p>The document also made it out to sound like Mirage owned Crypto, for some reason. Like he was an object and not a person. Which was utterly disgusting. There was also a worrying reference to there being no guarantee of his 'condition'.</p><p>But other than that, it didn't look too scary. You know, besides signing away the next six or seven years of his life to the Syndicate, if he didn't die first, and the handing over of potentially dangerous or secret documents. Every inch of him screamed to say no, throw it back in her face, and maybe that was the correct and moral thing to do, for the Outlands, but… he wasn't gonna leave Crypto to be killed. If that was selfish, so be it.</p><p>With a little huff he signed at the bottom and handed it back to her, and her sly little grin widened. "Thank you, Mr. Witt. We appreciate your support." </p><p>"Yeah yeah, now take me to Crypto." </p><p>She sighed like he was personally inconveniencing her. "Very well."</p><p>He'd kinda wanted to get out of the metal suit, cuz it definitely needed some tweaking, some bits were digging into him uncomfortably, but… best to keep it on in the lion's den, anyway. So he just followed her out of his room, locking the door with a little frown. Apparently that didn't matter and anyone from the Syndicate could just waltz in there, cool and fun. </p><p>They left the massive drop ship and boarded a custom-painted version of the small respawn ships he forgot the actual name of. The scary lady put a hand on his chest for a second to keep him from following her to the cockpit - didn't want him to see where they were going, apparently. Cool. He kinda tried to peek anyway, but it was a short ride, so he got the feeling they weren't very far from Solace City. </p><p>"This way." The lady murmured as they disembarked, surrounded by more suits with guns. Past the threshold inside they obviously descended underground, down some stairs into a dimly lit hallway. All very unsettling. Not that Mirage was unsettled, nope. Not at all. </p><p>Definitely a former IMC facility. It had a very military feel, though it had been worked on and retrofitted into what was looking more and more like some kind of research facility to Mirage. But there were still gun lockers situated at the end of every corridor. And guards on every corner. </p><p>The ice lady stopped, at a door that looked the same as all the others they'd passed, and put her hand on the panel. Mirage was antsy to see in as soon as it slid open, though she didn't let him past her.</p><p>He expected a brig, or a jail cell or something. </p><p>But inside was some kind of dim lab room. There were two big monitors set into like, research stations, a couple guys in lab coats poking at the accompanying keyboards.</p><p>But what had Mirage's attention was the low table in the middle of the room, that Crypto was strapped to, wires and cables and tubes running from <em> him </em> to the big computers. </p><p>"Are we done?" Icy lady snapped, and the two scientists who had been totally absorbed in whatever the fuck they were doing actually jumped. </p><p>Mirage wasn't listening, though - he edged past the scary woman as she lectured the lab coats and leaned over Crypto, lightly touching his bruised cheek. It seemed worse than Mirage had seen it last, his eye nearly swollen shut, and the edges of his implants were newly bruised as well, darkly and with a weird branching pattern radiating out from them. </p><p>"Tae?" He whispered softly, but Crypto was out cold, didn't react to Mirage's touch or his voice in any way. </p><p>They'd stripped him down to just his undershirt and shorts, and the fabric was stiff and stained like it'd been soaked in sweat then dried. Mirage put a hand flat on his chest, feeling the rise of it. He was breathing, if shallowly, though he felt a little clammy, maybe. Hard to tell when Mirage's hands were covered by his suit.</p><p>"God, Tae…" he tried again hopelessly, and he could hear his voice crack. There were some thick, scary looking cables running from the implants on the back of Crypto's neck down off the table. What in the world were they doing to him...? </p><p>One of the scientists came closer, reaching for Tae Joon, and on sheer instinct Mirage grabbed him by his expensive looking tie and hauled him off his feet with a growl. </p><p>Before he even finished with the motion, he heard guns cocking. Multiple. Ice lady edged a little closer in the corner of his eye, though she hadn't drawn her weapon. </p><p>"What did you do to him?" Mirage demanded in a hiss, giving the scientist an aggressive little shake.</p><p>The poor guy looked terrified, glancing at the woman and then just very clearly clamming up.</p><p>Mirage dropped him, actually intending to let him on his feet, but he stumbled and fell on his ass anyway. Whatever.</p><p>"There's such a thing as knowing too much, Mr. Witt." Scary lady spoke up. Dismissively. Which was not helping the slow rage boiling up in him along with the panic. <em> Grief</em>. "I suggest you take him and go."</p><p>She snapped her fingers at the scientist still on his feet, and the guy scuttled forward to start disconnecting all the stuff attached to Tae Joon. This time Mirage let him, but he watched carefully, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. The cable at the back of Crypto's neck pulled away with a really sick sound, and was that blood on the table?</p><p>God, just - he just wanted to get Tae Joon home and get out of that awful room. </p><p>As soon as the scientist stepped away Mirage surged forward to lift Tae Joon into his arms, up off that cold metal. Mirage cradled him carefully, because he just… seemed so fragile. Small. </p><p>"No guarantees he isn't a vegetable." The scary lady spoke up out of nowhere, a smirk in her tone. And it was a really good thing Mirage had Crypto in his arms, 'cuz otherwise he would have tried to deck her. Which probably would have gotten his arm sliced off with her sword, so it was for the better. But the idea of punching her in the face was nearly irresistible. </p><p>"Fuck you! What the hell did he ever do to deserve this?!" Mirage spat instead.</p><p>"Knew the wrong people, stole the wrong secrets. Need a ride back to the city?"</p><p>Mirage bit off the myriad of things he wanted to say - it wouldn't help Crypto now. "I… <em> guess </em> so." He hissed - he wasn't walking, for sure, but he was loath to ride with her again. </p><p>But what choice did he have? He followed her back out of the facility anyway, past more guys with guns, Crypto's head on his shoulder. Crypto hadn't moved at all, even with all the manhandling, and he was usually such a light sleeper… </p><p>He settled Crypto on his lap for the flight back, gently running a thumb across his cheek. "I've got you." He whispered, making sure ice lady wasn't looking before he leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. </p><p>The ride was again short, and he hoisted Crypto back into his arms when they landed, following ice lady off the ship. </p><p>"Since your hands are full, we'll have the rest of his things sent to your bar." She told him in that same dismissive tone. </p><p>"Good luck." She added with a smirk as she walked back into the ship, and God, he was gonna kill her. If they ever crossed paths again she was dead. </p><p>But he had bigger things to worry about in that moment than, you know, murder. Like getting Tae Joon taken care of. </p><p>He hurried into the bar and up the stairs, settling Crypto gently on his bed. He checked to make sure he was still, y'know, breathing, and then gently eased the days-old clothes off him, his hands trembling. Mirage didn't have any of Crypto's things, so he just dressed him in some of his own overly large sweatpants and called it a day, tucking a blanket over him. Then he took a damp cloth to Crypto's face, and just… ever so gently cleaned him up, wiping away dried blood and sweat. </p><p>Beyond that he was lost, though. Crypto hadn't responded at all through any of it, and that was so terrifying Mirage felt like there was something painful lodged in his chest when he looked at him. He needed help. </p><p>He'd have to risk using his phone, hope it was still secured the way Crypto left it. </p><p>Ajay owed him a favor. A little late to call it in a year and a half later, but…</p><p>She had a heart and he was fairly sure she wasn't under the Syndicate's thumb. Or at least, not as bad as he was. </p><p>
  <em> [Heyyyyy Ajay. Remember that one Christmas that I saved you from Octanes stupid prank instead of like going along and you said you owed me one? Can I have one] </em>
</p><p>Maybe a dumb way to put it, but… okay, he didn't want to scare her off. Make a joke, ease her in. </p><p>He gently touched Tae Joon's cheek while he waited for a response, just wanting him to know he was there. He felt sick. </p><p>His phone vibrated. </p><p>
  <em> [After all this time, that's what ya have to say to me?] </em>
</p><p>Ah, shit. </p><p>
  <em> [What have ya got into now?] </em>
</p><p>Okay good, she was just poking at him. He drew in a deep breath, reluctantly pulling away from Tae. He should call her to explain.</p><p>"I got you babe. You'll be fine." Mirage murmured gently as he got up and dialed.</p><p>Everything would be fine. Just had to keep tellin' himself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello ;; The drama continues ~ will they ever know peace lol ~</p><p>Drop a comment if you enjoy ~</p><p>Find me on twitter @benign_director and I stream Apex at twitch.tv/benigndirector. Always happy to talk about my writing~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Ajay left, Mirage wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse. </p>
<p>Not that Ajay didn’t do her best, but… she said she wasn’t a ner… a nero… a neuro… <em> a brain doctor. </em> And she didn’t know what was going on with Crypto’s head that made him not wanna wake up. </p>
<p>At least they’d figured out he wasn’t, as the ice lady said, ‘a vegetable.’ Ajay did this thing where she shined a light in Crypto’s eyes and said he reacted, so. She said he was still in there, probably. And he probably just needed time for his brain to rest. </p>
<p>Along with the rest of him. He was so beat up, though Ajay helped a lot. </p>
<p>She'd stopped to look at Mirage, at one point, as he hovered nervously. </p>
<p><em> "You really care about this boy." </em>She'd said, giving him that knowing look. </p>
<p>"Yeah." Was all he could muster. As in <em> yeah, I love him so fucking much and I'm gonna be devastated if anything happens to him.  </em></p>
<p>She'd clapped Mirage on the shoulder before she left, told him she'd be there if he needed anything else. And he appreciated it, he did. So much. Just having someone in on the secret was… a lot. Something he'd really needed. He couldn't tell his mom everything - burdening her with that shit would just make her worse. So. Just having someone on his side was everything. </p>
<p>Unfortunately she was also someone he was gonna have to fight in the ring, but. He'd sort that out when he came to it. </p>
<p>He gently ran his thumb across the back of Crypto's hand as he sat there on the edge of his bed, thinking. Ajay had said it was good to stay with him, and talk to him, basically 'cuz he might be somewhat aware and it was probably scary for him. It was scary for Mirage, too, but he wasn't gonna let Crypto know that. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna go downstairs to grab something to eat, 'kay?" Mirage murmured to him gently, giving his hand a little squeeze before he set it down, sliding off the bed. "I'll be right back." </p>
<p>He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Crypto's less bruised cheek before he hurried downstairs, not wanting to be gone long. Ajay had Crypto hooked up to a drip ‘n other stuff to keep him hydrated and all that, but she'd warned Mirage sternly that if he didn't wake up in a day or so he'd have to go to a real hospital. Which scared the shit outta him - he was getting on board with Crypto's level of paranoia - what was stopping the Syndicate from just bribing a nurse to unplug him or whatever? God. What had they fucking come to?</p>
<p>Mirage made himself a lazy sandwich and hurried back to his room, sitting in the chair cross-legged to eat it with the plate held close to his face. </p>
<p>When he was done he just… sat like that for a bit, watching Crypto breathe. He should be filling the silence somehow, talking about nothing, but for once he… couldn't muster it, a lump forming in his throat. This was his fault. He'd pressured Crypto to come back, even though he'd been (rightfully) suspicious. He hadn't taken Crypto's fears seriously and turns out Crypto was fucking <em> right</em>. </p>
<p>And also possibly hated him for it. That was a thing if … <em> when </em> he did wake up. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Mirage whispered to the quiet room, choking on that last word. And it was just like - that was it, the tears just started coming and he couldn't get it to <em> stop</em>, biting his lip to try and muffle heaving sobs. He didn't want Crypto to hear him. But it was like everything bad that had been building up finally just… hit him like a brick wall he'd been happily running towards. Like an idiot. Crypto had been right over and over and Mirage had just continued to put his head in the sand and pretend it was all gonna magically work out. And it nearly got Crypto killed.</p>
<p><em> Beating yourself up won't solve anything, dear. </em>He could almost hear his mom say it. And she was right, like always. </p>
<p>It took him a hot minute, but the next sound that escaped him was an aborted little sniff. Enough of that. Crypto depended on him, now. </p>
<p>He shifted off the chair, wiping at his face before taking his place on the edge of the bed again to pick up Crypto's hand. He gave it a reassuring little squeeze, smiling even though it didn't matter. "Don't mind me, kid." He murmured, teasing with that first nickname. "Just havin' a moment." </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure really what to talk about, though, so he just told Crypto about his matches, how it was to go back to the games after so long. Probably not a good subject, but. It was likely Crypto couldn’t hear him or didn’t understand him anyway. It was just important he was there. </p>
<p>Mirage ended up falling asleep after he moved back to the chair, just exhausted from… everything. And also he probably did have a concussion, should have asked Ajay to look at his head too, whoops… </p>
<p>When he woke up his back was killing him - Crypto liked to tease him that he could fall asleep anywhere, but that didn’t mean it was super pleasant. He got up and stretched, checked on Crypto and went downstairs for a snack. </p>
<p>When he went back up, he was texting his mom, and he had the lights low so it took him a second to notice, but - Crypto’s eyes were open. Well. Mostly, the one that wasn’t nearly swollen shut.</p>
<p>"Tae? Babe?" Mirage gasped, dropping his phone on the bed as he slid over. He touched Crypto's cheek lightly, running a thumb over those nasty bruises. "Can you hear me…?" </p>
<p>He didn't move, didn't respond to the touch, and Mirage's heart sank. But okay, Ajay said he'd probably wake up slowly, be really confused at first. She'd warned him, it was okay. Well, not <em> okay </em> okay, but… yeah. </p>
<p>“I’m right here.” Mirage reassured him softly, anyway. “I got you.”</p>
<p>That still didn't get him a reaction, but. Patience. He could do that. </p>
<p>Easier said than done, though. He alternated between pacing, sitting uneasily in the chair, and checking on Crypto. Ajay said to just give him a little pinch every now and then to see if he responded to pain, but it just seemed <em> mean </em> when he… didn't. </p>
<p>He wasn't sure what to do by the time the next evening hit. The next day, if Crypto didn't come around, Mirage needed to take him to a hospital. Or at least call Ajay again. He couldn't continue to take care of Crypto like this long-term.</p>
<p>The idea of handing him over to someone else made his gut twist, though. What if he never woke up? And that was the last Mirage saw of him?</p>
<p>Okay, okay. He didn't need to dwell. He'd just... have to see, tomorrow. One thing at a time.</p>
<p>Didn’t wanna sleep in the chair again, though. The bed was plenty big, but… he didn't wanna roll over and hurt Crypto. But Ajay said it was good for him to stay close? So Crypto would know he was there? So.</p>
<p>Hesitantly Mirage shifted onto the bed, in his own pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. At least the Syndicate had dropped by Crypto's things, though Mirage hadn't had the stomach to look at them yet. </p>
<p>He took Crypto's hand gently, holding it close. "I'm right here babe." He murmured, stroking the back of his hand. "Just gonna conk out for a bit, yeah…" Fuck, he was tired… he fell asleep in absolutely no time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up to something touching him. Brushing ever so lightly against his cheek. Mirage's brow furrowed, his face scrunching. He reached up to swat at it, then his brain fucking caught up - <em> someone </em> was touching him. </p>
<p>His eyes fluttered open, and… Crypto's face was turned toward him. Looking at him. Still a little bleary, but there was focus in those pretty eyes this time. </p>
<p>"... Hey." Mirage whispered slowly, carefully. Like Crypto was a baby animal he might accidentally scare away. </p>
<p>Crypto didn’t react to the soft word, still just… looking at him, slowly running his knuckle over the edges of Mirage’s beard where it was fuzzy. </p>
<p>“You in there, babe?” Mirage said, and Crypto’s brow furrowed just the tiniest bit. Oh. Oh, he couldn’t hear, just like last time when he’d been hit with a disruptor. But he saw Mirage talking, so… that was good, that was… that was really good. </p>
<p>“So, uh… that mean you’re not mad at me?” Mirage chuckled softly, offering him a little smile. He still seemed so far away, but… </p>
<p>Crypto let his hand fall, his eyes fluttering closed again. </p>
<p>“No no - hey!" Mirage hissed, sitting up quickly to place his hands on either side of Crypto’s face, stroking the edge of those metal implants. God, he was still so bruised around those edges… “C’mon Tae.”</p>
<p>The touch seemed to rouse him a little, just… for a moment, and then he was gone again. He just seemed… exhausted, though, and that was… fair. Patience, take it slow. </p>
<p>Mirage drew back to check the stuff he was hooked up to, then reluctantly slipped away to grab himself some breakfast and text Ajay. Keep her updated. </p>
<p>Then he was back to hovering over Crypto, though he was reminded of another of his mother's sayings - something about a watched pot. But he didn't have much else to do, and he did need to keep an eye on him for safety. </p>
<p>So Mirage sat by him, leaning on the bed's headboard to read a book. At the same time he gently carded his hand through Crypto's short hair, between page turns of course. But even as he read he kept… checking, glancing down every few sentences. Less and less often as the hours passed, but… eventually he was rewarded when he caught Crypto's eyes open again. </p>
<p>"Tae Joon." He whispered softly, even though Crypto obviously couldn't hear him. He could feel Mirage touching him, though, and reacted, turning his head into the touch a little when Mirage's hand moved down to his cheek. "There you go, hey." </p>
<p>Mirage put the book down, stroking Crypto's cheek. </p>
<p>Crypto's brow furrowed, just a little, and then suddenly a very distinct flavor of panic flitted across his expression. <em> Oh</em>. He was <em> actually </em> coming around this time and all he remembered was… </p>
<p>"Tae-" Fuck, it really sucked Crypto couldn't hear him. He still looked bleary, like he didn't quite know where he was, and he was about to freak the fuck out. His breathing was picking up. "Tae, I'm right here…" Mirage whispered desperately, gently cupping his face with both hands. Crypto squirmed, but he was so weak, he could barely lift his hands to scrabble at Mirage's wrists. "It's me, come on…" he ran his thumbs gently across Crypto's skin, hoping to reassure him with the gentleness of it. </p>
<p>It didn't seem to be helping, though, and Crypto was starting to sound like he might actually hyperventilate, so Mirage let him go, shifting away off the bed.</p>
<p>It occurred to him then that Crypto might not know who he was. His memory might be gone or fucked up. And that was<em> far </em>more terrifying than Crypto just being wrongly mad at him. </p>
<p>But just as he started to panic, that recognition flashed in Crypto's eyes, his breath catching. </p>
<p>Crypto whispered something softly in Korean, something Mirage totally didn’t catch and wouldn’t have been able to understand anyway, but he caught a soft ‘Ell…’ after that. </p>
<p>"Elliott…?" Crypto whispered, his voice a little off since he couldn't hear himself, and oh. The little pleading tone went straight through his heart. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's me, I'm here." He said, trying to speak clearly as he hovered over Crypto again. He was pretty sure the kid could read lips - good skill to have for like, surveillance. </p>
<p>Crypto reached for him, and that was all the permission he needed to crowd close again, taking his hand. "How you feelin'?" He murmured, then remembered to like, articulate it a little more clearly for him when he frowned. </p>
<p>"Tired." Crypto sighed, and Mirage offered him a little smile. </p>
<p>"I'd say." At least Crypto wasn't freaking out at him. Did he remember what happened, or…? </p>
<p>Oh. Yes. He did. Crypto's expression crumpled a little out of the blue, like he was trying so hard to keep it together, tears beading in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Hey. I'm here. I'm right here." Elliott whispered, leaning closer to kiss his cheek and just kind of… staying there when Crypto clung to him, muffling a little whimper. </p>
<p>Crypto wasn't big on appearing vulnerable, and Mirage knew he hated it when he didn't have much of a choice. Not to mention the fact he'd been through hell. </p>
<p>"You're safe. You're safe now." Crypto couldn't hear him, but. He whispered it softly against Crypto's skin, and he could probably feel it. It seemed to calm him down a little, anyway, and after a while Crypto's tight grip loosened. </p>
<p>Mirage shifted to sit next to him again when he let go, starting to get a little strained leaning over the bed, and Crypto rested his head against Mirage's thigh. </p>
<p>"You know I'd never turn you in, right?" Mirage said worriedly, looking down at him as he slipped a hand back into Crypto's short hair. </p>
<p>"<em>Mwo</em>?" </p>
<p>Oh. He wasn't gonna be able to read his lips from down there. Mirage fumbled for his phone, taking his hand away to type it out really quick and show him. </p>
<p>"I know. I would be dead if you had." Crypto sighed. "How did…" he paused, looking far away for a second. "Why am I here?" </p>
<p><em> [long story] </em>Mirage typed out. </p>
<p>"But you came for me."</p>
<p>
  <em> [of course] </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [I love you] </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [you know that right] </em>
</p>
<p>Crypto reached for his hand with a little sigh, guiding it to his cheek so he could lean into it. "<em> Saranghae</em>."</p>
<p><em> [you love me?] </em> Mirage typed awkwardly with one hand - he was pretty fucking sure that was what that meant. </p>
<p>"<em>Ye</em>. Don't make me say it again." Crypto huffed with a wry little smile - 'cuz that was what Mirage had said. When he said it for the first time. </p>
<p>Elliott grinned, and put his phone down in favor of ruffling Crypto’s (already destroyed) hair. Those words made something in his chest swell - Crypto hadn’t like, fully admitted that, yet. Even though Mirage kinda knew he felt it, he was just so hesitant to say it, invite that vulnerability by putting it out there. </p>
<p>He was so, so fucking glad Tae Joon was okay. That alone made him feel so much lighter.</p>
<p>Crypto closed his eyes and fell back to sleep after a little while, which was probably good for him. Mirage stayed with him for a bit, then quietly and gently pried himself away to head downstairs and start on some food Tae could have, if he felt up to it. Soup, slow simmered. Something his mom made him when he was sick. </p>
<p>It kept him busy, and feeling like he was doing something to help, so that was good.  </p>
<p>Not to mention the way Crypto smiled when Mirage brought it to him, hours later. Rare as hell, and so, <em> so </em> fucking cute. Even if Crypto really only sipped at it, the little smile was totally worth all the work. And y'know, the rest was always good for later.</p>
<p><em> [Think you can fix your ears like last time?] </em>Mirage texted at him, showing him his phone with one hand as he helped Crypto unhook himself with the other. He’d asked to take a shower. </p>
<p>“I think so. Depends on what they… damaged.” Crypto said softly, and his tone wavered just enough for Mirage to avoid prodding any further.</p>
<p>He ended up having to carry Crypto to the shower; Tae stubbornly tried to get there on his own, but it was like... watching a baby animal try to walk for the first time. He wasn’t super coordinated and needed to take it slow, but it obviously frustrated him. </p>
<p>“Let me take care of you.” Mirage whispered, remembering at the last second Crypto couldn’t hear him. So he kissed him on the forehead to get the message across, and Crypto seemed to get it... though he still huffed and puffed a little as Mirage settled him in the tub and started peeling all his bandages and tape away. Cuz it was probably not a good idea for him to like, try to shower standing up unless Mirage was gonna hold him the whole time. Didn't want him to fall and hit his head and bust that up even more.</p>
<p>Plus, baths were nice. Mirage kinda enjoyed being able to dote on him a bit, even if he wouldn't have picked the circumstances.</p>
<p>He hummed a little as he ran the warm water, getting some suds going just for the fun of it. Though… Crypto already looked like he was about to nod off, so as much as he kinda wanted to play around, he should probably just… get it done. </p>
<p>He wondered if he should have Ajay come back and re-bandage him and stuff… it would probably be good? Crypto still flinched when Mirage got a little too close to the worst spots, so. It still hurt him.</p>
<p>Mirage was slow and meticulous as he cleaned him up, gentle as he could be. He washed Crypto's hair last, using some of his own favorite products to get it back to being nice and soft, running his fingers through it with a pleased little sound. "Better?" He grinned, getting in Crypto's line of sight so he could see him talking. </p>
<p>Crypto nodded, but he really did look tired, so… back to bed. Mirage sighed as he let the water out, grabbing a towel to toss it over Crypto's head to dry him off. </p>
<p>He put a hand flat against the back of Crypto's neck to steady his head, but immediately when he touched him there Crypto just - stiffened, his whole body suddenly tense in a really bad way. </p>
<p>Mirage immediately drew back, snatching the towel away.</p>
<p>"Sorry-" Okay, bad touch. Crypto's expression was so neutral and frozen it was clear he was barely holding back panic. "Sorry, sorry - hey. Just me. Just Elliott." <em> Fuck </em> the fact Crypto couldn't actually hear him. </p>
<p>It took a hot minute, but Crypto drew in a few deep breaths and nodded, and hesitantly Elliott went back to drying him. Gently. Avoiding his implants and any really gnarly looking bruises, cuts. God. He seriously had to wonder what the fuck was worth all this. But maybe the Syndicate just didn't care. Not that he'd ever expected them to be saints running a bloodsport, but <em> Jesus</em>. </p>
<p>When he was dry enough, Mirage picked Crypto back up in his arms to carry him to bed, and this time he didn't protest at all. Just leaned his head against Mirage's shoulder tiredly before switching to a pillow when Mirage set him down. </p>
<p>He kissed Tae and then ran downstairs to grab Crypto's things so he could offer him some of his own clothes, but his heart nearly exploded when Crypto just… softly asked if he could wear some more of Mirage's stuff instead.</p>
<p>"Yea, 'course."</p>
<p>He brought Crypto another pair of sweats and an oversized T-shirt that had the Paradise Lounge logo on it real big, and the way Crypto put those on and then just… curled up real small was just. So fucking cute. Even though he had to toss and turn to find a position that didn't hurt. </p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation, Mirage joined him, sliding into bed behind him and tossing an arm over his waist.</p>
<p>And it was stupid gratifying when Crypto immediately snuggled back against him with a contented little sigh. Thank God Tae wasn't pissed with him. He would have deserved it, too; this was his fucking fault. </p>
<p>"Love you." Mirage whispered gently. He wanted to get closer and press kisses to Crypto's neck, but. Best not, it seemed like. </p>
<p>Tae at least settled, his breathing going even as he passed the hell out again. Mirage was tired too, so. Maybe he'd just… join him for a little bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking so long! working for a living sucks. Here is more bois. Two more chapters (I think) after this, and I promise it gets less depressing lol. Some soft bois. Drop a comment if you can, love ya'll ;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirage had learned more than a couple curse words in Korean in the last few days. </p>
<p>‘Cuz Crypto was still working on fixing his hearing, and they kept coming up. As far as Mirage could understand, the Syndicate had fried something that made his whole neurolink work, and the fried part might actually be in his head and not in the technology. </p>
<p>Which was why he was having trouble fixing it. And also getting upset about it. 'Cuz if that was true it was pretty upsetting, to be honest. </p>
<p>Not that Crypto would really talk about it. Or talk about what happened. Mirage tried, a little, but if Crypto wasn't ready to talk, well. He wasn't gonna push him. </p>
<p>But like, Mirage was noticing some things. Like sometimes Crypto just paused in the middle of something for a few seconds, like a computer would freeze and have to process for a sec before continuing. That kind of thing. He just seemed… spacy, sometimes, and that was kinda scary. </p>
<p>But also like. He was recovering from head injuries, so. As Ajay kept telling him, give it time. </p>
<p>"Hey pumpkin, are you hungry?" Mirage said as he waltzed into the bedroom - the one good thing about Crypto not being able to hear was that he could get away with pet names he'd otherwise be slapped for. </p>
<p>Though actually the way Crypto scowled at him, he miiight have caught that one on his lips. </p>
<p>"Food's ready?" Crypto asked softly, confirming cuz he hadn't actually heard it, and Mirage nodded. </p>
<p>"Be right there." Crypto sighed, shifting his computer off his lap. Mirage told him to quit spending so much time staring at a screen, 'cuz it probably wasn't great for his head, but he didn't listen. </p>
<p>Mirage hovered by the door as Crypto slid off the bed, tentatively stretching. He looked a lot better - the last couple days of rest had done him good, but he was still noticeably stiff and definitely sore. His dark bruises had yellowed in a really nasty way, poor thing. But he insisted Mirage not coddle him any more than he had to. </p>
<p>Mirage was still keeping an eye on him, though. He could get around on his own and stuff, and he insisted on it, but Mirage had still caught him in a stumble more than once. </p>
<p>He seemed okay though, as he joined Mirage in the doorway, so he headed downstairs to finish plating up their food. He'd tried his hand at a Korean dish, 'cuz Crypto seemed like he needed a little cheering up. And he did catch Tae smile when he walked in and caught a whiff, so. Hopefully it passed muster. </p>
<p>“Good?” Mirage grinned when Crypto sat down and immediately dug in, using the chopsticks Mirage never used and wasn’t good with that he’d dug out just for this occasion. He got a little smile back, so. Success. Plus one Mirage. If he was good at anything besides shooting, it was cooking. </p>
<p>Speaking of shooting, though… he was gonna have to start thinking about his next round of matches soon. Which kinda scared the shit outta him, 'cuz he hated to leave Crypto alone. Not that he thought Crypto couldn't take care of himself, but like… the Syndicate knew where he lived. They could do whatever they wanted while he was gone and busy in the games. </p>
<p>But they weren't out to get Crypto anymore. Apparently they got whatever they wanted out of his head, and Mirage had signed off on the rest of him. It was fine. They weren't comin' after him. </p>
<p>Seriously, he was starting to see how Crypto had gotten so damn paranoid. He was getting to be in the same boat.</p>
<p>"<em>Mwo </em>?" Crypto whispered across the table, soft-spoken even when he couldn't hear himself. He musta seen Mirage stewing. </p>
<p>Mirage smiled and waved a hand. "Nothin! No worries, kid." </p>
<p>Crypto knew he was lying. He obviously did, because he was giving Mirage that look, but he went back to his food without an argument. Probably 'cuz they couldn't communicate super well unless Mirage had his phone out or they texted. </p>
<p>He sighed. He almost preferred the argument, honestly. </p>
<p>Crypto finished eating in silence, because yeah, and got up to put his plate in the sink. Mirage was trying to like, focus on his food, but it was tough - he just kept pushing it around with his fork while his thoughts ran. </p>
<p>A sudden <b> <em>CRASH</em> </b> from behind him made Mirage jump in his seat, dropping his fork into his rice. </p>
<p>"You okay?" He called on instinct as he turned around in his chair and saw Crypto frozen by the sink, his hands empty. Oh. He'd dropped his plate - it was shattered into a million pieces across the floor. </p>
<p>"<em>Mianhae- </em> I… I'm sorry…" </p>
<p>"Hey-" Mirage surged to his feet, stepping carefully over shattered bits. Crypto's voice was all wobbly. "Hey, it's okay, it's just a plate. Not like it was a priceless family heirloom or anything. No big." </p>
<p>Crypto wasn't looking at him, he was staring down at the floor, so Mirage grabbed one of his hands to give it a little squeeze. "Look - hey - it's fine, I'll clean it up-" </p>
<p>Crypto snatched his hand away, turning around heedless of the glassy bits on the floor. </p>
<p>"I hate this!" He hissed suddenly, bending down to pick up one of the larger shards and hurl it with force across the room. </p>
<p>"Whoa-" </p>
<p>It shattered against the wall, and Mirage grabbed Crypto by the shoulder before he could bend down for another one. </p>
<p>"Whoa there, hey-" He pulled Crypto around by the shoulder, ignoring the dark scowl on his face. "Hey. Look. Look at me, babe." He whispered, taking Tae Joon's face tenderly in his hands. "It's okay. I know this sucks but-" </p>
<p>Crypto twisted out of his grip, and he let him go 'cuz, yeah. </p>
<p>"I can't <em> fucking </em> hear you." Tae snapped, edging around him to head back upstairs. A few moments later, Mirage heard the bedroom door slam. </p>
<p>… Dammit. </p>
<p>Mirage stood there dumbfounded for a few moments, then sighed and knelt down to start picking up plate bits. He hoped Tae hadn't cut himself by accident, but he didn't see any blood, so. </p>
<p>He couldn't blame Crypto for being stressed out. He'd been through… a lot. And was pretty messed up by it. He was gonna have some low points, and Elliott just. Had to be patient with him. </p>
<p>He picked up all the big pieces then got a broom for the little bits, sweeping it all up and then like, quickly mopping for good measure so they didn't have ten thousand little microscopic bits of glass or ceramic or whatever on the floor that ended up in their feet. </p>
<p>Then he figured he'd given Crypto long enough and headed upstairs. </p>
<p>Crypto was curled up in bed with his back to the door, specifically so he wouldn't notice or have to acknowledge Mirage coming in. The glow of his laptop was the only light, so. He was trying to work on it again. </p>
<p>Mirage thought about flipping the lights on to let him know he was there, but eh. Instead he just walked over and shifted onto the bed - Crypto could feel that when the whole bed moved. </p>
<p>“Hey.” He whispered as he leaned down to kiss the curve of Crypto’s jaw. Crypto didn’t immediately swat him away, so… </p>
<p>He curled closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. They’d talk when Crypto was ready. Well… talk via text message, but. </p>
<p>It was quiet for a while, and Mirage was actually kinda close to falling asleep by the time Crypto finally sighed, closing his laptop and wiggling in Mirage’s arms for some space, so he could roll over to face him. </p>
<p>“<em>Mian </em>- I’m sorry. I should not have snapped at you.” Crypto whispered, his eyes avoiding Mirage’s face. Which kinda made it hard to talk back.</p>
<p>Mirage guided his chin up gently with a finger. “Hey. It’s okay.” He murmured, then rolled onto his back to reach for his phone, on the nightstand. ‘Cuz he needed to be clear on this. </p>
<p>
  <em> [it’s okay] </em>
</p>
<p>“I am sorry about the plate, I…”</p>
<p>
  <em> [I literally dont even care about that] </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [are you okay? Did you hurt yourself]  </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Ani. </em>I don’t think so.” </p>
<p>
  <em> [kay good] </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [its really okay babe, just please dont hurt yourself]  </em>
</p>
<p>Crypto’s brows furrowed, and Mirage tried to type faster. </p>
<p>
  <em> [frustrating but you’ll get it figured out, you’re so smart] </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [it’ll be okay]  </em>
</p>
<p>Crypto huffed a little sigh and shifted closer, the phone between them as he hid his face against Mirage’s chest. “Will it?” He whined, and Mirage just… held him, abandoning the phone and pressing his face into Crypto’s spiky hair. </p>
<p>“Don’t cry babe…” Mirage whispered as Crypto’s breath hitched, “Hey. I’m here. I’ve got you.” </p>
<p>Or, okay, maybe he should cry. He needed to get it out of his system, probably a good thing.</p>
<p>Mirage ran a hand soothingly down his back as Crypto trembled and bit back little sobs, avoiding the implants that extended down his spine in case that was a touchy spot, too. </p>
<p>Mirage was gonna make sure nobody from the Syndicate ever touched him again, God. Fuck those guys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually Crypto quit trembling and quieted, though Mirage could still hear him sniff every now and then. And he obviously wasn't in a huge hurry to move, so. Mirage just stayed. He could pry himself up and sort out the kitchen mess later - this was way more important.</p>
<p>Of course, by the time Crypto fell asleep, Mirage was tired too and it was like… eleven at night so he just conked out as well. Which he kinda regretted the next morning when he got up and he'd left all the food just… out, in the kitchen. Big waste, but whatever. He left Crypto to keep sleeping and cleaned everything up, throwing the bad food out and then deep cleaning and tidying. It made him feel good to get it taken care of, and he liked having stuff to do, anyway. </p>
<p>It was almost noon by the time he was done, and actually it was time to start thinking about lunch. He kinda wanted pizza, but he had to ask if Crypto was okay with that. </p>
<p>Crypto was still sleeping where he'd left him, even when Mirage flicked on the lights. Which was really weird, he was such a light sleeper… </p>
<p>A cold spike of anxiety shot through him - was he <em> okay?  </em></p>
<p>Mirage slid onto the bed, giving Crypto’s shoulder a little shake. Could he have regressed somehow, slipped back into a coma? </p>
<p>"Crypto?" He whispered, his voice tight. He gave him another aggressive shake, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Crypto jolted awake, whipping around to smack him on instinct. He didn't quite connect, thankfully, but it wasn't the first time Mirage had nearly gotten decked for waking him. Wasn’t even the<em> second </em>time. </p>
<p>"<em>Mwo</em>!? Witt!" Crypto hissed, rubbing his eyes as soon as he sat up and realized Mirage was… Mirage. </p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry! I thought -" Fuck, what had he thought? "I…" </p>
<p>Crypto blinked at him. “<em>Mwo</em>?” He said a little more softly, his brows pinched. </p>
<p>Mirage shook his head. “Sorry babe, just got a lil’ nervous. You want - hang on.”</p>
<p>He grabbed his phone.</p>
<p>
  <em> [want lunch?] </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> [I want pizza] </em>
</p>
<p>“Ya, that’s… fine.” Crypto mumbled softly, still waking up. Mirage smiled and kissed his cheek, ruffled his hair, which got him an irritated little swat. That felt more like it. </p>
<p>
  <em> [I’ll be downstairs]  </em>
</p>
<p>He flashed that message at Crypto as he slid off the bed and got a tired little nod in return, as Crypto headed for the bathroom to shower. </p>
<p>All good, he was fine, it was all fine. Mirage could meditate on just how much Crypto <em> sleeping in </em> had scared the piss out of him <em> later</em>. </p>
<p>For the moment - Pizza. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crypto lingered in the shower for a long time, his forehead pressed against the tile as the hot water ran down his back. He didn't want to move, didn't want to go downstairs. He could almost imagine he could hear the water through the vibration of the tiles, and somehow that was comforting. </p>
<p>Elliott was there, just downstairs, but he felt so distant, disconnected. It was the silence, that constant barrier. Crypto didn't know how much longer he could stand it, but he wasn't any closer to fixing it, either. </p>
<p>The Syndicate had broken something, while digging for whatever information they'd wanted. He didn't even know - they'd never bothered to question him, just started tearing into his brain.</p>
<p>He'd repaired the implants, but it was something physically in his head. And he was smart, but he wasn't a neurosurgeon. He didn't understand what was wrong, and it was driving him insane. </p>
<p>He was losing time. He'd glance at his computer's clock one moment and the next it would be thirty minutes ahead. Or Elliott would be there suddenly, and Crypto didn't remember him walking into the room. Was it just problems with memories being stored in long-term, or was he having seizures? He didn't know. He didn't know, and that was driving him crazier than anything else. </p>
<p>He sighed and shut off the water - it was starting to get cold, and Elliott would be waiting on him. </p>
<p>He held a hand out to steady himself against the wall as he grabbed a towel, lazily running it through his hair before walking out still dripping to scare up some more of Elliott's clothes. He still didn't feel like getting into his own.</p>
<p>As soon as he was dressed and relatively dry, he grabbed his laptop. He had to keep trying. It wasn't fair to Elliott to just give up. Crypto still had no idea what he'd gone through to get him out - he'd have to ask if he could ever hear him speak again. But it must have been no small effort.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and headed down, one step at a time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey babe." Mirage smiled as Crypto wandered down the stairs, though… Crypto wasn't looking at him, so. He didn't catch it. He just settled at the table with his laptop, so he was about to check out of reality for the moment anyway. Elliott sighed and reached for the radio to put some music on - it wouldn't bother Tae Joon, obviously, and he wanted something to break the awkward silence. </p>
<p>Just as he flicked it on to some random station, the bell rang from the bar's front door. Pizza guy. </p>
<p>He touched Crypto's shoulder on the way past him to signal he'd be back, and went to grab their food. A quick chat with the delivery guy and a tip later, he came back toting two pizza boxes, which was way more than they needed, but hey. Leftovers.</p>
<p>"Dig in!" He said brightly as he dropped one of the boxes in front of Crypto, which got him a classic look. Mirage playfully rolled his eyes and went to get him a plate, knowing he wasn't gonna eat directly out of the box like you absolutely should with good pizza. He was still focused on his laptop, so - Mirage gave him a minute to smell the food and get hungry and started on his own slice, humming with the music as he ate. </p>
<p>Aaand as soon as his brain wasn't otherwise occupied, he was thinking about his next round of matches again. How was he gonna break it to Crypto he had to go? Would Crypto be scared, angry? Mirage could tell he noticed his own issues, and he was still super clingy and lounging around in Mirage's clothes, and he just. He felt bad leaving him by himself. Which was stupid, Crypto could take care of himself, he just had to - </p>
<p>Mirage was pulled out of his thoughts by a little gasp from Tae - he'd drawn in a sharp breath as if he'd hurt himself, which immediately made Mirage drop his pizza. </p>
<p>"Babe?" </p>
<p>Crypto was frozen, his eyes wide and shoulders slightly hunched, but he flinched at that one little word, and - oh. <em> oh</em>.</p>
<p>Mirage jumped up, trying not to squeak the chair and shut the radio off. Probably a little overwhelming after nothing but quiet for so long. </p>
<p>Then he moved over to Crypto's side of the table, touching his shoulder gently. "Tae? Can you hear me?" He whispered, just… quietly, and Crypto turned his head toward Mirage's voice. </p>
<p>"<em>Ye… </em>" Crypto whispered, slowly. "Yes. I - I got it, I… yes." </p>
<p>He sounded so surprised, like he'd just stumbled onto it, but either way. Mirage grinned, fighting the urge to whoop and holler; it felt like something tight and anxious in his chest had finally loosened. "Thank God, I - hey. Hey. I love you. Like so much." He murmured, scooting Crypto's chair back so he could scoop him into his arms instead. </p>
<p>Tae grinned, slowly, as it seemed to dawn on him <em> yes this is happening</em>. "Elliott… <em> Saranghae</em>." He whispered, pressing a kiss to Mirage's cheek. "I… I can't believe I… I got it…" </p>
<p>"Fuck yea Babe, told you you'd figure it out." Mirage murmured, and smooched him again. "Thank God too, I was starting to worry… I mean! Not <em> worry </em> worry, but like…"</p>
<p>Crypto kissed him on the mouth before he could keep babbling, and you know what? He'd take that. </p>
<p>"... Shut up." Crypto whispered, though it was with a smile. </p>
<p>"You love me. Don't deny it, you just said it."</p>
<p>Crypto rolled his eyes, shifting in Mirage's embrace just a little to cue him to let go. And he did, of course, though he silently noted just how small Crypto felt, still. He was so light… </p>
<p>"Wanna pry yourself away from the computer and eat now?" Mirage laughed, "Oh man, and we can talk about stuff too." </p>
<p>"Imagine that." Crypto said wryly, sitting down and grabbing a piece of pizza to slide it onto his plate. He still had eyes on his computer, but hey, he was taking bites while he typed with his other hand. He already seemed so much happier, fuck. </p>
<p>"I'm just checking…" Crypto murmured, as if he'd expected Mirage to get on his case. "I'm not even sure what I did… just found the right wavelength…" </p>
<p>Mirage nodded like he understood, but really he didn't. How Crypto's neurolink worked was way over his head, though… he should probably ask about it later. For Crypto's sake, the more he knew...</p>
<p>Crypto put his half-eaten slice down, rubbing at the bridge of his nose with his clean hand. </p>
<p>"You okay…?" Mirage asked softly, his brow furrowing as Crypto let out a little groan. </p>
<p>"Ya, I just. I'm getting a headache." Crypto mumbled. "So much new sensory input so fast, I suppose." </p>
<p>Oh, yeah. "Hey, okay. Lemme take you upstairs, I can turn off the lights and maybe that'll help." Mirage said as he got up, and surprisingly enough Crypto didn't protest when he walked over to scoop him up again, bridal style this time. Just right out of his chair. It was kinda gratifying to be able to just tote him around, kinda show offy, but also like. Kinda scary, because yeah. </p>
<p>He carried Crypto back to the bedroom anyway, settling him on the bed before making sure the blinds were closed super well. He already looked like he was ready to pass out, his eyes shut. </p>
<p>"Rest a bit, 'kay? I'll save your pizza for you." Mirage murmured as he leaned down to kiss him. </p>
<p>"Mmm." Was Crypto's only response, though he tugged at Mirage like he didn't want him to go. Which was. So cute. </p>
<p>"I really do gotta put the pizza up okay? But I'll be right back." Already made that mistake once. So he hurried back down to put everything in the fridge and clean up, and by the time he quietly let himself back into the dark bedroom, Crypto was clearly asleep, his breathing deep and even with just the tiniest hint of a catch, because of his funky lung. </p>
<p>For some reason, anxiety shot through him again - he wanted to wake Crypto up, make sure he <em> could </em> wake up, but that was stupid. It was stupid, but the urge was there, and it was gonna bother him, apparently. That was a thing. </p>
<p>Mirage sighed, shifting onto the bed with the utmost care not to wake him. He'd have to grapple with that feeling later. And he'd used to tease <em> Crypto </em> about being paranoid. </p>
<p>Just a little nap. Staying with him felt better, felt good. </p>
<p>Going back into the ring was gonna be hard. Like, really hard. But… problems for later. Little nap now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I lied there's still two more chapters at least lol. I just keep realizing this one bit I thought would be one chapter needs longer. And longer. Which I'm sure ya'll are fine with lol. </p>
<p>THANK YOU everyone who dropped a comment ya'll are my favorite people and so sweet and encouraging. c': Gib me those hot takes.</p>
<p>I'm streaming Apex Legends tomorrow at twitch.tv/benigndirector if anyone wants to come yell at me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crypto wasn't in bed when Mirage woke up, which startled him for a hot second until he rolled over and realized the bathroom light was on. He could just barely see Crypto's shoulder through the doorway, so. </p><p>He quietly dragged himself up, slipping into the bathroom behind Crypto to sidle up and kiss his bare shoulder. He'd taken his shirt off. "Hey." Mirage whispered, pressing another kiss to those deep scars, from the prowler all that time ago. </p><p>Crypto sighed and let his hands fall as Mirage snaked an arm around his waist - he'd obviously been checking the progress of his bruises in the mirror. </p><p>"Feelin' okay?" Mirage asked softly - he was looking better, at least. Slowly but surely. </p><p>"<em>Ye</em>." Crypto whispered, leaning his weight back into Mirage in a way that was utterly relaxed and trusting, and it made Mirage's heart melt. "I'm alright." </p><p>Crypto reached up to run his cool fingertips across the scruff on Mirage's chin, just… gently, just wanting to touch him it seemed like. And Ugh, that was <em> so</em>. He was gonna die. </p><p>"Say something else." Crypto requested softly. "I missed your voice…"</p><p>"Oh, really?" Mirage teased lightly. "You know, there was a time when you were constantly telling me to shut up, did I ever stop talking, yadda yadda… you were kinda mean, honestly." Sarcasm, that last part. Mostly, hah.</p><p>Crypto scowled in the mirror anyway, giving one of Mirage's beautiful curls a little tug. "Nevermind, shut up old man." He huffed, though it was obviously teasing. </p><p>Mirage turned his head to kiss the back of Crypto's neck with a smile, just… forgetting for a second, up until Crypto stiffened in his arms. </p><p>“Oh shit- sorry, I didn’t…” He said hurriedly as he drew back, loosening his hold on Crypto’s waist. So he wouldn’t feel trapped… <em> shit.  </em></p><p>"It's… alright." Crypto breathed after a tense moment. "You… should keep doing it. I need to not…" </p><p>Mirage shook his head, going back to kissing Crypto's shoulder instead. Over those scars. "Hey, nah. It's okay to be a little touchy, I'm not gonna complain. You  uh… you wanna talk about it?" </p><p>Crypto sighed, finally shifting in Mirage's arms to turn and face him. "Maybe. Can we have that pizza now, though…?" </p><p>"Yeah, 'course." Mirage drew away so Crypto could move past him, and he did after another fleeting glance in the mirror. </p><p>They headed downstairs together, and Mirage worked on heating up their food, humming all the while. </p><p>Crypto was quiet, sort of staring down at the table until Mirage approached with two steaming plates of pizza slices. That, you know. He’d just microwaved. </p><p>"... I don't even know what they wanted." Crypto whispered.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The Syndicate. They didn't even ask me anything. I don't know what they… wanted."</p><p>Oh. <em> Oh</em>, he did wanna talk about it. Mirage set the plates down quietly, scooting one across the table to Crypto as quietly as he could manage. So he didn’t interrupt. </p><p>"I think they were looking for something specific. Something that I… knew."</p><p>Mirage blinked. “<em> That </em> what they were doing? Digging through your… memories? Like, with a computer?” Was that even a thing? </p><p>“<em>Ye. </em>I don’t know how. I didn’t think that was possible via my neurolink, but… I suppose if you don’t mind causing damage while you do it.”</p><p><em> Oh</em>. Mirage wasn't sure what to say, his pizza forgotten. </p><p>“It… <em> bothers </em> me I don’t know what they were <em> looking for</em>.” Crypto hissed, “I… I know things, Elliott, I know people that… didn’t want to be known, but I still don’t know what could have <em> possibly </em> been so important to the Syndicate…” </p><p>He leaned forward into his hands, rubbing his bruised eye around his implants. “Are they just like this with any information? They had Mila supposedly killed over a prediction algorithm, I… <em> Molla </em> … <em> Molla</em>.” </p><p>“Babe…” Mirage reached across the table, taking Crypto’s other hand. “Babe, does it matter? You’re okay now, you got away and you’re safe, ‘kay? They’re not gonna hurt you anymore.”</p><p>“We don’t know that.”</p><p>“I mean… yeah, I kinda do?”</p><p>Crypto lifted his head, squinting at Elliott critically. “<em>Mwo</em>?”</p><p>“Uh, I… well, we kinda made an agreement.” </p><p>Crypto snapped his hand away, suddenly, rising from his chair quickly enough to squeak it across the floor.</p><p>“<em>Mwo</em>!? What kind of agreement!?” </p><p>“Whoa, hey - don’t look at me like that, it’s not like I wanted to! I didn’t even know where you were, how else was I supposed to find you?” </p><p>Crypto was looking at him like he was a Syndicate plant all along, and he really, really didn’t like that. Did Crypto <em> really </em> think he would betray him like that? That he’d faked <em> everything? </em></p><p>… No, no he didn’t, and he was already relaxing slowly, the alarm leaving his eyes. He just… he got spooked so easy and had such a hard time trusting anyone. Even though he <em> did </em> trust Mirage, it was just… his first knee-jerk reaction. It still stung a little, but. Once burned, twice shy. </p><p>“Tae Joon, come here.” Mirage whispered, holding an arm out. After a few long seconds, Crypto obliged him, slowly moving around the table to shift into Mirage’s lap. “Babe. Tae. I had no idea what they’d done to you, where you were, and I was so fucking scared. I had to offer them something.” </p><p>“What? Please just tell me.” Crypto whispered. He looked so tired. </p><p>“I uh… signed a contract saying I’d participate in the next twelve seasons of the games. And also that I’d hand over some IMC documents of my mom’s - which, actually, I think I need to deliver on that pretty soon. They haven’t bothered me yet, but uh…” </p><p>“Twelve seasons?” Crypto frowned. “That’s… a long time. Wait, does that mean -”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve got a set of matches in a few days, kinda meant to tell you, but…” </p><p>That very familiar flavor of distress flitted over Crypto’s expression. “You shouldn’t keep working for them…”</p><p>“I don’t have a lot of choice… don’t want ‘em to come back for you.” </p><p>“Even for me - you’ve seen what they’re capable of.” </p><p>“Yeah, I have.” </p><p>That shut Crypto up, though he bit his lip a little. “... You should let me see those documents. Before you send them off. It could be important....” </p><p>“Yeah, ‘kay. You can look at ‘em. I guess I should pull ‘em out before I head out in a few days.”</p><p>Crypto went quiet at that point, though he draped his arms around Mirage’s neck. </p><p>“... you worried about me goin’? I mean like. Will you be okay by yourself? I know you’ve… had some... um.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself.” Crypto said quickly, almost defensively.</p><p>"I know you can, babe." Mirage whispered, leaning closer to kiss him briefly, giving his hip a little squeeze. "I know. Just asking." </p><p>"... I'll be okay, Elliott. I just… be safe, ya? They won't protect you anymore. I don't know if your fame is enough for them. Be careful and watch your back. I don't want to have to come looking for <em> you</em>."</p><p>“Aww, you do care.” Mirage smiled, and Crypto just huffed and admonished him with another kiss. </p><p>“Pizza’s getting cold again.” He chuckled when they parted, and Crypto rolled his eyes as he shifted off his lap, heading back to his seat. </p><p>They finally, <em> finally </em> ate their pizza, but he could see the worry still swimming in Crypto’s eyes. He was scared, and he had every right to be.</p><p>But, you know. They'd made it this far.</p><p> </p><p>Crypto wandered back upstairs the moment the pizza was gone, leaving Mirage to clean up the mess, again. Which was fine, he didn’t mind, actually - and Crypto had a lot going on just keeping his body rested, not to mention what was going on in his head. </p><p>“Hey Babe -” Mirage said softly when he headed back up to the bedroom, popping his head in. “I’m gonna go grab some more groceries, want anything?” It was like, past dinnertime ‘cuz they’d napped all day, but whatever. It was actually better for him to go shopping later in the day ‘cuz he got mobbed by fans a little less. </p><p>“Ice cream.” Crypto said without looking up from the glow of his laptop, and honestly - Mirage had to chuckle. </p><p>“Ice cream? You’re serious?”</p><p>That got Tae to look up, and he gave Mirage the most straight-laced, serious look ever. “Yes. Ice cream. That’s what I want.”</p><p>“Sure babe.” Mirage laughed, “Anything for you. Any flavor in particular?"</p><p>Crypto shrugged. "Pick something."</p><p>"Gotcha. Be back later, beautiful." </p><p>Crypto's lip twitched at the endearment, so almost a smile. Success. </p><p>Mirage slipped out, going for groceries and specifically stuff to make his famous pork chops. He also picked up some more stuff for recipes Crypto would like, Korean dishes he really hoped he wouldn't butcher. He did have to dodge a few fans, but it wasn't so bad, and he left them a few autographs, too. It was weird, being recognized left and right again. </p><p>It was late by the time he got away though, dark when he let himself in through the bar and went up to the apartment. He put all their groceries up on the main level then went up to the bedroom, clutching a quart of ice cream and two spoons.</p><p>"Heyyyy, love of my life, guess what I got?" </p><p>Crypto didn't look up, still sitting cross-legged on the bed staring into the glow of his laptop. Didn't acknowledge Mirage at all. </p><p>"Babe?" </p><p>He still didn't like… move, and Mirage's heart sank. He moved closer and shifted onto the bed, reaching out to touch Crypto's shoulder after dropping the ice cream on the comforter. "Baby? Tae?" </p><p>For a couple more seconds Crypto just… stared, his eyes fluttering, until Mirage gave him another little shove and he just - jerked away, drawing in a sharp breath. </p><p>“<em>Aish! </em>I… when did you…” Crypto blinked, looking between Mirage and the door. “How did you get here?”</p><p>“I… walked in the door?” Mirage mumbled, gripping Crypto’s shoulder in case he got all spacy again. “You were like, out of it, are you okay?”</p><p>“I…” Crypto’s brow furrowed, and after a moment he leaned forward to cover his face with his hand. “I feel dizzy…” </p><p>“I’m… gonna call Ajay.” Mirage said softly, a lump in his throat. </p><p>“<em>An-dweh</em>! No.” Crypto hissed lifting his head. “Don’t. Not now…”</p><p>“Babe, there may be something like… <em> wrong</em>…” Mirage said, in the most gentle, caring tone he could muster. </p><p>Crypto still shook his head. “Elliott… they caused me some kind of brain injury, she cannot help me. Leave her alone.”</p><p>“But…” Mirage literally could not stand to do nothing. Tae sounded so tired… all the time. “Maybe she can give you something? Please-”</p><p>“Later. Not at this time of night at least.” Crypto murmured, giving him this pleading little look that just. Fuck. Could play him like a fiddle. </p><p>“I’ve been prodded enough.” Tae added, in a much softer whisper, and <em> oh. </em> Okay. </p><p>“Okay.” He gave in too easy. “Okay babe, but we should talk about it at some point.” </p><p>Crypto nodded as Mirage slowly gathered him in his arms, resting his chin gently on Crypto’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, you still want some ice cream? I got cookie dough.” </p><p>“Mmm, now that sounds good.” Crypto murmured, leaning back into him. </p><p>“Can you reach it on the bed there? My hands are a lil’ full. There’s spoons too.”</p><p>Crypto huffed a little laugh and leaned forward to grab it, handing one of the spoons back to Mirage.</p><p>And then they just cracked that puppy open and ate ice cream, Mirage still practically wrapped around Crypto and reaching around him. It was awkward and silly and they probably could have moved and not gotten ice cream on the bed, but Crypto seemed so comfortable and Mirage wasn't keen on letting him go. Like ever again. </p><p>He had to eventually, mostly to go put the rest of the ice cream up before it melted (they didn't eat all of it, shockingly) but when he got back to the bedroom he just scooped Tae Joon up in his arms and they curled up together. And God, did he want to keep that. He couldn't bear the thought he'd almost lost it, lost Tae.</p><p>Thing was, the only other thing he had to dwell on was that his next matches were in two days. </p><p>He actually, really did have to prepare tomorrow, maybe go to the firing range and loosen himself up. He really hadn't been practicing like he should. </p><p>But, y'know. This was more important.</p><p>Except the part where the Syndicate expected a certain number of wins from him per season, that was a thing. </p><p>Crypto shifted a little in his arms, taking Mirage's hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it. "I can feel you overthinking." Tae whispered, and boy if that didn't kick every other thought right out of his head. "Relax." </p><p>Mirage smiled, burying his face against Crypto's shoulder after his own fond kiss. "Wanna make me?" </p><p>"... Maybe." Crypto purred, shifting in his arms a little suggestively this time, and oh <em> man </em> had he missed that tone of voice. </p><p>And okay, maybe he'd missed this part too. Though he still felt like he had to be really, really gentle with Crypto - he was still kinda bruised and stuff. Crypto didn’t seem to care, actually almost seemed to want him to be a little more firm with him, but. Mirage was way more content to kiss every inch of his skin, pay extra close attention to those slowly healing spots, and then fuck him ever so gently and slowly, savoring it even when Tae pulled on his hair a little to get him to do more. </p><p>The exhaustion that took over him when they’d separated was that sort of sweet and content kind, and he was more than happy to just pass out with Tae in his arms, sweaty sticky mess forgotten. Crypto would be irritated in the morning, but that was kinda part of the fun. </p><p>The last thing Mirage remembered before falling asleep was Crypto whispering those soft little ‘I love you’s in his own language. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The firing range had been updated since last he’d seen it - Mirage was feeling more and more out of practice and out of the loop the more he tried to get back into it. </p><p>At least the place was deserted. He’d gotten up early for that exact reason, to make it there before any of the other Legends so he wouldn’t have to make small talk, or deal with questions about where he’d been. </p><p>Crypto had still been asleep when he pried himself away, and he’d left a little note taped to the front of his drone that he’d be back for lunch. </p><p>So, all there was to do was pick up a wingman and test his aim. </p><p>And he wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. Part of it was like… riding a bike, you never really forgot. Muscle memory and all that. He flipped every target in the place and then smacked a few dummies, then picked up a Carbine. </p><p>“Wanting to be alone? Not like you.” </p><p>And nearly shit himself when a voice whispered <em> directly in his goddamn ear.  </em></p><p>He didn’t jump. Not even a little bit. “Jesus, Wraith! Don’t do that.” He gasped as she stepped out of a portal next to him, smirking. “Gonna give me a literal heart attack like, yesterday.”</p><p>“Sorry. But I did want to make sure I could still sneak up on you.” She winked. </p><p>“Well, check that one off the list. I, uh - I think I’ve actually gotta go grab some chow, so… see ya in the ring.” </p><p>“Elliott -” Wraith stopped him as he handed her the 301, reaching for his arm instead. “Are you alright?” </p><p>Mirage paused, biting his lip a little. “Yeah. I mean, kinda yeah. It’s complicated.” </p><p>Wraith reluctantly let him go, her eyes flashing, and he sighed. </p><p>“Thanks for askin’, really. I uh… that means a lot.” </p><p>“Maybe you’ll fill me in someday?” </p><p>“Do I need to?” Mirage teased, and she frowned at him. “Alright, alright, I - yeah, maybe. If it’s okay with everybody uh… you know, involved.” </p><p>Wraith nodded, and they parted ways like that when she turned her attention to the targets. Mirage passed Bangalore heading in too, so - yea it was about time he knocked off anyway, though it felt like he hadn't got much practice in.</p><p>Good to know he still had friends, though. Ajay and Wraith and y’know… Path was everybody’s friend. </p><p>There were some people he wasn’t sure about, ‘cuz they were close to the Syndicate, but like, whatever. It wasn’t like he was about to stage a coup - he was just there to play the game. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Crypto was on his computer when Mirage got back, because of course he was. But he minimized whatever he was working on when Mirage walked in, which was kinda… huh.</p><p>“Hey babe. Hungry? I got us takeout.” </p><p>“Starving.” Crypto smiled, actually closing his laptop. Wow. Mirage walked around the table to lean down and kiss him as he put the bag on the table. </p><p>“Lunch is free, thank you very much. The place was so thrilled to see me, real famous and all that…”</p><p>“Ah, and you signed a few autographs for free food.”</p><p>“Yup! Pretty sweet deal.” He smirked as he started to unpack their noodles. </p><p>“You realize your autograph is worth the least of any Legend, right? Because you hand it out so often.”</p><p>Mirage stopped to stare at him. “Wait, seriously? How do you just like… know this stuff?”</p><p>“I know everything.” </p><p>“... You know what, I’m not even gonna question that."</p><p>Crypto grinned, and honestly that little reaction was worth it.</p><p>They dug in, and the noodles were delicious too, thank you very much. Together they cleaned up the whole order, and Mirage made a mental note to go back sometime. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You really gonna be okay while I'm gone?" Mirage asked him when they crawled into bed that night. He was like, actually worried, and he didn't wanna be constantly stressing when he was supposed to be focusing on a match. </p><p>"Yes, Elliott." Crypto murmured, kissing a subtle scar on the back of his hand. "Don't worry. And I'll be watching. So you'd better win it." </p><p>"Yeah? What's my prize if I do?" </p><p>Crypto huffed, nearly a laugh. "We'll see. Just be safe, ya?" </p><p>"No promises."</p><p>Crypto swatted him gently. </p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll do my best."</p><p>They settled down, and Mirage intended to get some serious sleep so he'd be ready, but… he woke up early to Crypto struggling in his arms, whining softly and almost trying to get away. <em> Shit. </em> </p><p>Mirage loosened his grip but didn't entirely let go, whispering softly that he was safe, it was okay. Just him, just Mirage. </p><p>It seemed like Crypto was finally sleeping like, normally rather than just out of exhaustion, and he could now have nightmares about it. Which was cool and fun. </p><p>He calmed down pretty easy, though, pressing close again. It actually made Mirage feel kinda warm and fuzzy with just how quickly the sound of his voice could drain the tension from him. ‘Cuz Crypto trusted him and felt safe. </p><p>He didn’t really fall back to sleep after that, though, hyper aware of every sound Crypto made, every heavy breath and little sigh. </p><p>His alarm was about to go off, so. Eventually he just pried himself up. </p><p>That little <em> just be safe, yeah? </em> was swimming in his head as he got ready, put on his suit, and when he kissed Crypto goodbye and took off for the drop ship. Crypto was still asleep - which was good, but it kinda hurt to think about him waking up alone, especially if he got restless again. So Mirage left him another little note, taped to his pillow.</p><p>Then it was time to get his head in the game. When he boarded the ship there was some commotion, though - apparently some new kid had officially earned the 'Legend' title and joined 'em in the big leagues. One of Bangalore's friends. She looked young, which… was weird. Syndicate really picking up kids now?</p><p>He sidled up and conjured a decoy, anyway, flashing his best smile. "Hey there, just thought I'd introduce you to Mirage - you know, <em> the </em> Mirage?" He said, gesturing at the decoy. </p><p>"Who? Nice suit though mate." She said with a wink, then went back to leaning on Bangalore like Bangalore actually let people do that. And Mirage was left standing there wondering if that was sarcasm or if she was serious as his decoy fizzled. He was still famous! She had to be fucking with him, one hundred percent. Kay. So that's how it was gonna be. </p><p>Well, at least Wraith was with him. He joined her where she was eyeballing the kid from afar, making that face. The grumpy pouty face of 'I don't approve of something I'm seeing but I don't wanna comment'. "So uh… newbies am I right?" </p><p>She didn't take the bait, and a moment later the announcer told them to ready up. The screens lit up with their teams - he was actually with Wraith, thank God, and Bangalore.</p><p>Bangs seemed irritated - she'd obviously wanted to be matched with her friend, so. That probably wouldn't bode well for the team energy. </p><p>She was jumpmaster, so he and Wraith just followed along as she took them down to King's Canyon. Right in the hot zone, 'cuz that was Bangs. </p><p>And they didn't die right away, so that was pretty sweet. Landed with some no-names and took 'em out, got some kills under his belt even though he was rusty. </p><p>They looted up fully and headed out - the ring rotation actually seriously favored them, for once, and they didn't have to go far. Mirage even stumbled across some gold loot. </p><p>Final ring ended up near Wraith's labs, which was good 'cuz she was really familiar with the area and knew all the cheeky spots. They held the underground portion until the final round, and then got caught up in a three-way battle with the other two remaining squads. Mirage was actually getting hopeful they could pull off a win, but it didn't pan out - pressure from both remaining teams took 'em out.</p><p>And then he woke up in the ship's medbay, and it was time for the whole patch 'em up, rinse and repeat thing.</p><p>Except it seemed like he got a lot less attention than usual, like the medics gave him the bare minimum and sent him back to his room. He was still <em> sore </em>. </p><p>He got like, a couple hours of sleep in his room and woke up stiff, then it was time to go again. </p><p>The three of them didn't drop contested this time, and yet again the ring seemed to favor them. They looted up and had a great position. </p><p>Didn't work out, though. They ran into Revenant's squad and in the resulting scuffle got third partied. At least they beat the murder bot.</p><p>Mirage was getting nervous by their third and final match. He needed a win in there somewhere, or he was gonna be behind. His kill count wasn't stellar either. </p><p>"We're in the ring again." Wraith noted. Which was… yea, weird. They kept getting really lucky on drop. Mirage even found gold armor this time. </p><p>Final ring looked like it was heading up to Artillery. Seemed like everyone was moving up there, though, 'cuz the ring path was fairly obvious. They took out two no-name squads in the open area leading up to it, and just barely snuck in as another fight started.</p><p>They tried to take one of the tall buildings, but there was already a squad holed up, including the new kid. She turned out to be a royal pain in the ass in a tight space, and they lost Wraith. Mirage grabbed her banner and ran when the third party rolled in, and Bangalore dropped her rolling bombardment. </p><p>That kept them from getting chased, but… they were actually running low on supplies after all the fighting outside. Mirage had like twenty light shots left, and Bangs needed heavy ammo. He gave her half his wingman ammo and she traded him a shield bat, 'cuz he didn't have any of those either. </p><p>It wasn't looking good. The respawn beacon at Artillery had already been used, not that they could get close enough anyway. There was fighting in the tunnel. So they weren't getting Wraith back. Their only hope was to wait it out and third the final fight when the last team was weak. </p><p>Bangalore motioned them to head for the other building, and Mirage crept along with her. They needed stuff, ammo… a care package would be excellent right now, perhaps with a high tier weapon… </p><p>There wasn't any loot left at the other big building, and Mirage broke off to sneak over to the little one by the tunnel just to see what he could find. Unfortunately the moment he turned his back, Bangs called ‘enemy’ on their comms. </p><p>Five squads left and Bangs had found one of them. Of course. </p><p>Mirage hurried back, but by the time he rolled in Bangs was a box, and he just barely managed to activate his decoys and get out. </p><p>He fled back to that little building, just in time to hear something land heavily on the roof. </p><p>The squad that took out Bangs was in another fight, so…</p><p>He climbed up some boxes to get up there, and lo and behold, care package on the roof. Which was really funny, cuz the announcer lady hadn't said anything? Weird. </p><p>Inside was, blessedly, a Prowler. He dropped his near empty 301 and took it, and a purple armor to replace his cracked gold. Absolutely insane luck. </p><p>He crouched behind the care package and listened to the fighting, watching the remaining squad count fall. Three left. </p><p>As soon as the shooting started he crept toward it, his Prowler at the ready. </p><p>Two squads. That was it. He rushed in, loosed some decoys and caught Path's poor squad totally by surprise. No time to heal, and his Prowler mowed through them. </p><p>He got lucky. One was already down, he downed Path before he could even get a shot off, and came out on top of the one versus one against their third teammate.</p><p>
  <b>"We have a winner."</b>
</p><p>Fuck yea, he'd missed the absolute high of hearing that. They transported Wraith and Bangs back down to him and then it was time to pose for the camera, baby. </p><p>Good to know he wasn't <em> that </em> rusty.</p><p>He was definitely feeling that final fight, though. And honestly he was still feeling it even after he was transported up and seen to. Like, technically they patched him up, but he still <em> hurt </em>, and he could only figure they were doing the bare minimum as some sort of petty revenge. Or trying to hurt his performance, make it difficult for him to get those wins. Punish him when he did. </p><p>It was gonna be a long twelve seasons. </p><p>He got some sleep on the drop ship, passed out really - and then it was time to disembark. Pose for the crowds, take some pictures with kids, sign a few autographs. He saw ice lady in the crowd, watching him, and remembered then that he’d forgotten about the super secret IMC documents he was supposed to deliver, fuck. </p><p>He really didn’t want to fuck with it, just wanted to get back to Crypto, but it wasn't until late that he finally got away and headed back to the bar without a crowd following on his tail. At least ice lady didn’t end up bothering him. </p><p>"Hey honey, I'm home!" He called sarcastically as he locked the door behind him. He should actually maybe think about reopening the bar, at some point. Something to ask Crypto about - he'd probably miss the peace and quiet. </p><p>Speaking of Crypto, he appeared down the stairs from the apartment, actually dressed. Mirage grinned at the sight of him; he looked so sharp in that black coat. Good to see the Syndicate hadn't destroyed it. And, y’know, that Crypto had the energy to get dressed.</p><p>He walked over and scooped Crypto into his arms by the waist, which won him a decidedly irritated little noise he just laughed off as he carried him back up the stairs like that.</p><p>Mirage had to set him down at the top, 'cuz ow he was actually very sore, but it gave him room to steal a kiss instead. </p><p>"Nice win." Crypto murmured when they parted, a very distinct smugness in his tone. </p><p>"Told ya. So what's my prize?" </p><p>“I made dinner.” Crypto murmured, and oh. So that’s what that smell was. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Starving.” </p><p>His celebratory dinner was homemade pizza, which... Crypto had apparently made the dough from scratch too? He’d never gone quite that far making pizza, but man was it worth it. And y’know, it made him really happy Crypto was like, doing stuff. While he was gone. And not just closed in his room staring at his computer. </p><p>And the food was seriously amazing too. Crypto had put together all kinds of toppings, including some seemingly random Korean stuff, and it was really fun to experiment. </p><p>And damn, as much fun as he’d had running around the Outlands with Crypto, <em> this </em> was what he’d wanted. <em> Home.  </em></p><p>It still made him feel pretty guilty what Crypto had to go through to get them there, and there was still a lot hanging over their heads, but… he could pretend for a few minutes. </p><p>“Man, I’m beat.” He murmured as they finished cleaning up the mess and headed up to the bedroom. He really needed to get out of the suit; it was starting to chafe him. </p><p>Crypto followed to help him as soon as he started working on getting it off, his hands lingering over every exposed portion of Mirage’s skin. </p><p>Which was very, very tempting up until he hit a sore spot and Mirage flinched, and Crypto’s expression immediately changed. </p><p>“... are you in pain?” Crypto whispered softly, his brows furrowed. He ran his fingers across that same spot again, where he probably had like a minimally-healed bullet hole that was gonna scar, thank you very much. </p><p>He couldn’t resist the resulting flinch, though, drawing back a little. “Eh, yeah, still just a little sore… don’t think the medics tried very hard.”</p><p>Crypto’s expression darkened. “...They are doing this on purpose. Elliott…”</p><p>“I know! I know, but-”</p><p>“They don’t expect you to survive, do you understand?” Crypto hissed, still touching him like he didn’t wanna let him get too far. </p><p>“I know! Tae. Baby. I know.” Mirage whispered, sliding an arm around Crypto’s waist to pull him close. “But they’re not gonna get me.” </p><p>“You don’t know that.” </p><p>“I won today, didn’t I?” Mirage grinned. </p><p>“Because I-”</p><p>Crypto cut off, his expression doing that little panicked thing it did when he realized he’d said too much. </p><p>“Because you…” Oh, wait a fucking second. The really convenient ring rotations. The care package out of nowhere, unannounced. “Wait wait, back up. That was you? The ring always following us and the care package?” Mirage drew away a little, giving Crypto a critical look. </p><p><em> That </em>was what he’d been doing when he hid his screen, hacking Apex Games systems. Jesus. </p><p>“I... <em> ye</em>. Yes.” </p><p>“Okay, you get some points for not lying right there, but why didn’t you tell me? Tae, if they find out…” </p><p>“They won’t. I designed half their communication and broadcast systems-” </p><p>“Aaaand they know that…” </p><p>“I’m not going to let them kill you! Like it or not, I am not letting that happen.” </p><p>“I don’t need you <em> cheating </em>for me!” </p><p>“They’re rigging things against you anyway! They removed loot you needed from artillery - how well would you have done with no ammo?”</p><p>Mirage opened his mouth to say he coulda won anyway, but. Okay. Probably not. Verrryyy probably not. </p><p>“... They really did that?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No wonder I couldn’t find shit.” </p><p>Crypto sighed, closing the distance between them again to lean his head on Mirage’s shoulder. “<em> Mianhae. </em> I should have told you.” He whispered, and… well, yeah. “I just intended to watch. But then I saw what they were doing.”</p><p>“... Okay. It’s okay, babe. But like… we are <em> so </em> playing with fire here, be careful, ‘kay?” </p><p>“I’m always careful.” He whispered it quietly against Mirage’s neck, those cool fingertips traveling up his side. “... let me take care of you?”</p><p>He meant like, right then, but also like, in general. </p><p>“Yeah, babe. Please.”</p><p>Crypto smiled gently and walked him to the bathroom, so he could get his suit the rest of the way off and then finish patching him up. Mirage was actually starting to get drowsy, so he mostly just let Crypto do his thing and occasionally reached over to play with his short hair. </p><p>“Hey.” Mirage murmured when Crypto had finished doting, and they’d curled up in bed together. <em> Their </em>bed. “I love you. Like, so much.” </p><p>“I love you, too.” Crypto whispered, running his thumb across the scruff on Mirage’s cheek. “Elliott Witt.” </p><p>Mirage leaned in to kiss his forehead - his eye finally looked almost 100% better, thank God. “I’m, um. Glad you’re here. And that we didn’t die and stuff. I know this isn’t, um. What you wanted, exactly, but-” </p><p>“Elliott.” Crypto drew back a little to look him in the eye. “I… I want to be with you. You were right, what you said before we were - caught. When you said I couldn’t move on. I… I need to. I’m not giving up on Mila! I will never give up. But you were right that I should move on.”</p><p>Oh. That was actually choking him up a bit.</p><p>“I want to move on with <em> you </em>.” Crypto whispered. “... If you’ll have me.”</p><p>Fuck, why did that sound like a completely different kind of confession than even the ‘I love you’? Like, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you kind of thing. Which, yes, absolutely, and he wasn’t gonna cry. </p><p>“Fuck yeah, of course, Tae Joon. Yes.” </p><p>Crypto leaned in to steal a kiss, and yep, yes. Yes. Mirage kissed him like <em> that </em> was its own separate confession, and it was, kinda. </p><p>They'd be fine. Syndicate couldn’t fucking touch them. He was like, totally certain as he settled with Tae Joon in his arms. In fact, it was the Syndicate that was in fucking trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends I hope this was a good one! There's a short Epilogue coming still :) And then I have more Cryptage to write, the next being something based on another of Crypto's skins... (caity knows whats up)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six squads left. </p>
<p>And Mirage was feeling pretty good. It was a duos day and he’d been paired up with Wraith, thank you very much, and with a Prowler in hand and a Kraber on his back, they were looking pretty dangerous.</p>
<p>He winked at the nearest camera drone as it flew past them; Crypto was watching, and <em> he </em> was responsible for the good fortune when it came to weapons, after all. The cheeky bastard kept dropping Mirage krabers, even though Crypto knew he wasn’t a terribly good shot with a sniper - he was determined for Mirage to get better in his absence. </p>
<p>They were openly fucking with the Syndicate, by that point. Still not like, totally brazen, but… well, he was running around his matches with heirloom tier weapons ninety percent of the time, hah. And the best loot mysteriously nearby, and the other squads running into random technical glitches, opening loot bins to find them empty, losing comms at the worst moments, that sort of thing… </p>
<p>It wasn’t like the Syndicate could do much about it. They’d signed a contract, after all, and Mirage was upholding his end of the bargain. </p>
<p>Five squads left. Mirage switched to his kraber - Wraith had gotten them up to some high ground. </p>
<p>A banner near them flickered briefly, just the most momentary glitch, but for a second displayed on it was ‘1 SQUAD NEARBY’. Crypto letting him know someone had wandered close to them. </p>
<p>Ah, down below. Totally unaware Mirage was aiming down at them through a 10x. Very nice. </p>
<p>He <em> had </em>told Crypto to lay off causing the other Legends trouble, though. It wasn’t really fair to handicap them in the games, and it wasn’t making him super popular either when everyone started noticing his good luck vs. their bad. Some… understood, like Wraith. Others didn’t. </p>
<p>Mirage took his shot, and surprisingly enough it connected, downing the poor guy below in one shot. He lined up another when their teammate ran to help, and in the wide open area in the valley they didn’t really have a place to hide. That shot connected too, and they were both transported back to the drop ship, replaced by loot boxes. <em> Score. </em> </p>
<p>Four squads.</p>
<p>Crypto would be proud of him for those shots. Wraith smirked at him like she could read his mind, then rolled her eyes when he tried to pry a compliment out of her for those very sexy kills. </p>
<p>Ring was moving toward their location, because of course it was. They’d probably have to chill out with those cheats pretty soon, but... Mirage was about to hit his win quota anyway. </p>
<p>Crypto just… missed being out there next to him and wanted to still <em> be </em> there to help him. So, he wasn't gonna complain too much. </p>
<p>Three squads. Almost party time. </p>
<p>He'd seen ice lady before the match. She was watching him even closer lately, because yeah. She sure wasn't stupid. He'd handed the documents she wanted over a while ago - after Crypto had read over them and made copies, and then after he hadn't seen her much. She only started hovering again when the Syndicate noticed their, uh…. Fudging? Of the games systems. </p>
<p>Which was fine. Pissing her off was now his <em> second </em> favorite blood-sport. </p>
<p>Whoops, two squads. They’d heard the shooting and started to move toward it, but were a little late to straight up third party. </p>
<p>Wraith portaled them closer, and they ended up catching the other squad right when they’d basically already reset. The resulting fight was intense, and they had to duck back through Wraith’s portal for a breather, and luckily that move let him pop off a few shield cells before the enemy came through. </p>
<p>They came out on top. Mostly thanks to Wraith. </p>
<p>Then it was time to pose, sign autographs, watch ice lady shoot daggers at him with her eyes from the crowd and then head <em> home</em>. </p>
<p>Crypto was waiting for him on the stairs when he got back, smirking. "Nice shots." </p>
<p>He moved into Mirage's arms when he went to scoop him up, going easily. Which just made his heart melt like a popsicle. "Aw, you saw those? Pretty damn good if I <em> do </em> say so myself." </p>
<p>"They were. Don't get cocky." Crypto teased, stealing a little kiss. "Dinner?" </p>
<p>"I am actually completely famished, shocking as that is to believe." He said as he carried Crypto up the stairs, setting him on his feet at the top. "... you remember your meds today, babe?" </p>
<p>Crypto rolled his eyes. "<em>Ye</em>, <em> mom</em>. Come eat." </p>
<p>That routine was so just… normal and easy now. Mirage really really loved the sort of… settled-down feeling they had going. </p>
<p>“I got a letter from Mystik today.” Crypto murmured conversationally while they settled down at the table.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Did you tell her?” Mirage perked up - he was glad Crypto was talking to his mum again. He’d been avoiding it for ages ‘cuz he didn’t want her targeted. </p>
<p>“I did. And like I said, she was delighted. You know how much she adores you? She’s over the moon we’re dating.”</p>
<p>Mirage snorted. “‘Dating’. That sounds so-”</p>
<p>Crypto chuckled softly, more of a little huff. “It sounds wrong. Like… not enough.”</p>
<p>Oh. Not the joke he was gonna make at all, but wow. “Yeah, I - yeah.” Goddamn Crypto’s amazing ability to continue to fluster him. </p>
<p>Crypto just smiled warmly. “Anyway, she wants to come to Solace and see us, if that’s alright.”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Hell yea, though I gotta tidy this place up, y’know… Maybe my mom can come hang too. She can be a little… well, y’know but I’m sure she’d love it.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that. I’ll ask Mystik when she’s planning on coming.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, I’m gonna meet your mom.” </p>
<p>Crypto scoffed, though it was with a smile. “Aren’t we beyond being nervous about that? We’re not in high school.” </p>
<p>“Still a big deal! Huge deal.” Mirage waved a hand for emphasis. “Meetin’ the folks. Not like we haven’t like, saved each other’s lives a few times, fucked a lot, shared deep personal secrets....”</p>
<p>"Do <em> not </em> say any of that in front of Mystik." Crypto warned sharply, though there was a laugh in his tone. </p>
<p>"I'm not, I'm not! I'm not gonna embarrass you, geez." </p>
<p>Crypto shook his head with a little laugh. "I can't believe this. I would have never imagined this… with you." </p>
<p>"But you love it, right?" </p>
<p>"Of course." Crypto purred, and man that tone of voice made him wanna jump across the table. </p>
<p>Crypto's laptop dinged from where he'd left it in the living room, and he made a soft 'hm' sound as he pulled up his messages on his HUD. He had his neurolink reconnected to not only his drone but like, his email and shit now, since he was doin' a lot better brain wise. Episodes were pretty rare and the meds Ajay got him hooked up with seemed to work pretty good. </p>
<p>Alarm flitted through him when Crypto's expression changed, though. "What? Is it Mystik? Is she okay?" Mirage said hurriedly, as Crypto very obviously tried to keep the shock off his face. </p>
<p>"<em>Ani</em>, I… no. It’s not Mystik." </p>
<p>"... who's it from?" </p>
<p>Crypto paused for a moment, and that pause was very telling. </p>
<p>"I… don't know. But this encryption… Mila and I built it together. No one else knows it." </p>
<p>Oh. Well, fuck. </p>
<p>"I don't trust this. I don't know what the Syndicate took from me." </p>
<p>Fair. "Okay… okay so yeah, it could definitely be them, but like… what does it say?"</p>
<p>"... Nothing. It's a string of numbers." Crypto sighed, closing his HUD. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "But it could be coordinates. And a time or date. I'd have to run it." </p>
<p>"Shit. Okay, we uh…" </p>
<p>"I don't want to do this again, <em> aish… </em>" </p>
<p>"Could be a trap." Could very easily be a trap. But they couldn't ignore it, either? Right? </p>
<p>"No. I will not play this game." Crypto murmured, sitting up straighter suddenly. "I'll send a message back. If it's her, she'll answer. We can meet on my terms. I will not be dragged across the Outlands again." </p>
<p>"She could be in trouble…?"</p>
<p>"Then she can tell me that." Crypto said firmly, but Mirage could see the struggle in his eyes. “The Syndicate could be trying to lure me… and you.”</p>
<p>Crypto reached across the table for Mirage’s hand, taking it gently when Mirage immediately offered. “I won’t run from you again. I promise.” </p>
<p>Mirage gave his hand a little squeeze. “Still not giving up though?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yeong-wonhi gajog </em>… Forever Family. No, I will look into this. But you’re family now, too.”</p>
<p>“I am?”</p>
<p>“Partners<em> are </em> family. <em> Saranghae </em>... We will do this, together.”</p>
<p>Mirage grinned, despite the circumstances. He wasn’t scared this time. “Together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alrighty, that's it! or is it, heh? </p>
<p>'Tis the end for now, I'm actually waiting on seeing how the canon handles Mila, tbh.</p>
<p>Be sure to follow me though, because I have another fic coming based on Crypto's 'Blue Steel' skin! Also might write some spicy stuff for fun idk. </p>
<p>PLEASE drop a comment if you enjoyed this series, I had a lot of fun writing it and knowing someone out there enjoyed it as much as I did really keeps me going and brightens my day :) </p>
<p>I have a discord where I talk about my writing and apex, here: discord.gg/cMzckquD7U</p>
<p>I can be found on twitter at @Benign_Director :&gt;</p>
<p>Thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>